Propitius Eris
by TooManyFantasies
Summary: Harry hasn't ever faced anything more horrible before. Ginny Weasley is captured by Death Eaters in Malfoy Manor. Harry and his friends try to find a way to save Ginny. Will they succeed? And will they find peace, rest and love in the end?
1. Prologue

- **Prologue-**

 **A/N: Hi there! This is my first fanfic ever, so I have actually no idea what I'm doing haha. I'm trying to create a great story for the readers, so if you have any suggestions or idea's, or just found some grammar mistakes, please let me know!**

 **So this is a Hinny ( Harry + Ginny ) fanfic, with a little sparkle of other ships in it. I personally adore Hinny, so I hope you'll like it. At the end of this chapter ( prologue ) you'll find more information about the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to J. who we all love. I'm just playing around with her idea's and story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

For as long as Harry can remember, he never felt this lost. Sure, his parents had died, but Harry had never really known them. Of course he loves them, however he never felt this pain. Although he has pain that his parents died, and he never really got the chance to know them, however this pain was worse. Way worse. As if ten knives were stabbing you everywhere. Though the worst part is, that he couldn't do anything.

He is sitting here, at The Burrow, waiting to do something. Waiting for her, Ginevra Weasley, who he cares about deeply. Waiting to get her out of Malfoy Manor, hoping to stop this pain, for him and for her.

Harry has no idea what's happening to her inside Malfoy Manor, although he has a pretty good clue about what's going on in there. He knows now that it was the worst thing he could ever have done. Making Ginny believe that she could come with them, and then letting her down? He knew it would be bad, nevertheless he'd done it anyway. Why? Why did he do that? He's probably the reason that she's gone, there all alone inside Malfoy Manor.

It's the beginning of the 7th year of Hogwarts for them, for Ginny the 6th, instead he is sitting here at The Burrow – which could kill the people inside The Burrow, because he's now under their roof – and Ginny is over there, when she's supposed to be at Hogwarts, safe and sound. How in Merlin's sake did they end up here?

Of course, he had a goal, he planned that he wouldn't return to Hogwarts, but Ginny.. Ginny not, she should be there, with Neville and Luna.

There is a wedding coming up, although everybody's too worried about Ginny. He doesn't even think the wedding will be taken place anyway. Not if Ginny hasn't returned yet. Mrs. Weasley is not thinking straight anymore, she has never looked paler before. There are big dark blue bags underneath her eyes, and her lines are deeper than ever. Mr. Weasley also doesn't look the same, he's always tired, and his eyes are always half closed.

Bill, Charlie and Percy aren't around anymore, back to work or whatever they do. They couldn't take it any longer so decided to leave, for the greater good. Fred and George are still here, helping out wherever they can. They look too, very bad, which is completely understandable, because their sister has been captured by bloody Death Eaters for Merlin's sake.

Likewise, Ron doesn't look like himself anymore, he's a complete different person. He's not hungry, only wants to sleep, and doesn't want contact with anyone. Not even with Hermione. Even Hermione isn't completely herself, though she's the most normal person around right now. She makes sure that everybody is okay, and stays healthy. Without her we wouldn't even been able to go through all of this. She's our anchor.

Ron and Hermione don't talk a lot anymore actually, I always thought they'd happen to have feelings for one another, however apparently not. Maybe it could be the war, or Ginny, anyhow it doesn't really matter. What matters is making sure that everyone is alright and alive.

And for Harry, he looks like he's died. Twice. Of course he doesn't really care about how he looks, what matters for him is that Ginny will return safely. And that she will not be harmed, or traumatized. When she gets back he'll look at himself, but for now she's important, and the only thing that really matters to him right now.

He's going to make sure that she'll return. Whatever it takes, he'll do it. For him it's time to stop waiting for her, or someone else to get her back. He's going to undergo action, and will find a way to make her return.

He'll do everything.

* * *

 **So yeah that's it! Of course, this is just the prologue, so that explains why it's so short. On the beginning of the story stands that at the end more information will be given. So here it is.**

 **This is going to be the story of Harry and Ginny mostly, of course Hermione and Ron will be a big part of it. However my idea is that every chapter will be viewed from one person's view. So this chapter was from Harry's view. The first few chapters will be written in the past, so you can see what happened. Then I'll go over into present time.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and will stay for my next chapter. By the way, the title is forgive in Latin, I really liked it, so yeah.**

 **See you soon!**

 **-M**


	2. Chapter 1: Truths or lies?

**Chapter 1: Truths or lies?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to the great J.K Rowling. I'm just playing around with her idea's and story.**

 **Hi! Welcome back, or nice to meet you. I don't have to say much, just that this is the actual 1** **st** **chapter of** _ **Propitius Eris**_ **! Also this chapter is in the past, just so you know** **.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _1997_

Harry is sitting in the forest behind The Burrow, silently enjoying the whistling of birds, and the whispers from leaves. He knows that if the adults – he is 17, but he doesn't consider himself as that much of an adult – find out, he'll be in trouble.

Harry knows that it isn't safe anymore, however he doesn't want that to mean that he can't be sitting outside alone anymore. Like some freedom is taken away from him. Of course, he doesn't have that much of freedom nowadays. He's the number one most wanted wizard in the whole Wizarding World.

Also, Harry needs to leave The Burrow soon with his friends; Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. It will be hard, leaving Ginny behind, and of course everyone else. Ginny doesn't know about anything at all, and he wants to keep it that way. If she finds out, she wants to join them and that's not going to happen. She needs to stay here, so she'll be more safe.

Harry hears footsteps behind him, and hopes that it won't be an adult to lecture him. The person however, stays quiet, and sits down next to him.

He hears a sigh, "Harry," Ginny begins, "You shouldn't be here out alone, they'll be worried about you," she said, while pulling her legs up to her chest. He turns around, meeting Ginny's eyes, her beautiful brown eyes. He's searching for some anger in there, but doesn't find anything. She isn't mad at all, which makes his eyebrows furrow.

He turns his head away from Ginny, observing the same tree he's been staring at for this past hour, "So… you're not here to lecture me?" Harry asks. He hears Ginny laugh lightly, which makes him confused. He turns his head, only to see Ginny already staring back at him.

"No Harry, I know you can take care of yourself," she says, her gaze doesn't change. Harry feels a little lighter, delighted that somebody believes in him. He stares at her pale hands, wondering if he should take one inside his hands. He decides not to do it, and green eyes meet brown ones once again, "Thank you Gin." Harry expresses, smiling slightly.

She returns the smile while standing up, "Just be back in ten, or I'll come and get you, or worse, I'll hex you," she says playfully, grinning widely. Harry grins, and exclaims dramatically, "Oh no! Gin-Gin, you wouldn't even dare!" while holding the back of his hand in front of his forehead. Ginny laughs, "Don't test me, because I will do it!" she calls out, hoping to sound threatening. However, he sees her smile faltering when he roars with laughter.

She holds up her wand, looking angry now. Harry wipes away his tears, and tries to look serious which fails horribly. Now they both are laughing hysterically, falling to the ground clutching their middle's. Harry felt better than he ever had in the past few weeks, a laugh really could do miracles.

He sits up, watching Ginny who's still laying on the ground, roaring with laughter. He smiles mischievously and tickles her, which causes her to scream with laughter and mercy. _Lucky that we're deep in the woods,_ Harry thought. He hears a stick break, and immediately looks up. He looks behind him, but doesn't see anything. He wasn't focused on Ginny anymore, so he's surprised when somebody yanks him to the ground.

He sees Ginny laying next to him, her eyes full tears of laughter. Her red hear sprawled around her face, her freckles seem like they're dancing in the sunlight. He feels her breath on his nose, and his expression turns serious. He sees her smile watering, revealing an serious expression herself. They were so close, they could feel each other's breath and looked deep in their eyes.

Harry knew they shouldn't be this close, he's going soon. So he jumps up, leaving a confused Ginny on the ground who feels slightly rejected. He brushes off his jeans, and straighten his glasses. He holds out a hand for Ginny to grab, but she doesn't use it. Now he feels slightly rejected.

Green eyes meet confused and slight hurt brown eyes, "We should go, they'll be worried," Ginny said slightly irritated and hurt, while walking fast away. He sighed, he had deserved it, although it is a little harsh from her. Deciding to leave it there, he jogs after Ginny until he meets her again. And both are walking in complete silence back to The Burrow.

Once back at The Burrow, the two of them got buried with questions, and angry yells.

"HOW COULD YOU TWO DO THIS?"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE?"

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE THIS STUPID!" and so on.

Ginny still wouldn't look at him, which upset him a little. He knew he was a dick back then, but he wasn't that big of a git?

Harry decided to stop listening to them, and just focus on his feet. He did great until he remarked that Remus Lupin was here, and said one sentence,

"Harry James Potter, I thought you knew that you're in big danger," he said dangerously low. Harry looked up, gazing at him like he was about to explode. Everyone in the room noticed and quieted down. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked worried, and Ginny looked blank. That look of her, her blank look. That was the drop of a big bomb.

"I KNOW THAT I AM IN BIG DANGER! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BABY ME, I'VE BEEN IN THIS DANGER SINCE I WAS BORN!" Harry yelled, causing the tableware to vibrate, nevertheless he wasn't done, "THIS IS MY CHOICE AND I KNOW YOU WANT TO HELP ME AND KEEP ME SAFE, BUT I'M LEAVING AND THAT IS _MY_ CHOICE!" Harry exclaimed, only realizing what he just said when he saw the look on Ginny's face. Her face filled with horror, sadness, angriness, and most of all… regret.

He immediately regretted what he had said, causing him to look at Remus hoping for help. But he just said that he didn't want any help. Remus looked shocked and shook his head, looking down at his shoes. Then Harry looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but they looked just as shocked. Harry sighed and knew that he had to see the expression on Ginny's face.

He turned around, facing Ginny who looked scary pale. She stood up from her chair and shove it away. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She turned her hands into fists, and breathed slowly out. She opened her eyes once again, meeting Harry's eyes.

"When were you going to tell me?" she said shakily, which made Harry's stomach turn. Harry looked away, down at the floor. Too ashamed. Nonetheless, Ginny didn't stop, "When were you going to tell me Harry?" she said more demanding, with a slight tremble in her voice. Harry looked up, seeing her under lip trembling, and her eyes watering. His mouth is dry, and his throat hurts.

She swallowed, "When Harry?" she almost yelled. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, "I wasn't going to," he said in a small voice, trying not to look at anyone. He heard a laugh escaping from her mouth without humor, "You weren't?" she asked, sounding angry and hurt. Harry opened his eyes, looking at her, seeing disappointment in her eyes, "How could you Harry," she said, blinking her eyes to stop the tears from falling, and with that she left the kitchen, running up to her room.

A door slammed shut, and then you only heard silence. The twins, Ron and Hermoine were probably hiding from this fight, hoping it would come to an end.

Harry closed his eyes, letting a single tear escape, falling down his cheek onto the wooden kitchen floor. He heard muffled voices, but couldn't hear them. He only heard a beep in his ear, like nothing was functioning well anymore. Someone opened the door and left, assuming it would be Remus Lupin.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and opened his eyes revealing Mrs. Weasley. She looked worried, and a little hurt. She smiled a little, hoping it would make Harry feel better. It didn't, so Harry faked a little smile, wanting to make her feel better.

He sniffled, "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, I just didn't want anyone to be upset. Anyway, I guess I failed, huh?" Harry said lightly, hoping to make the atmosphere a little less painful. He saw Mr. Weasley smiling a little, which made Harry feel better.

He raised up from his chair, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Weasley behind. He strolled up the stairs along Ginny's room where he strolled a bit faster, finally ending in front of Ron's room. He opened the bedroom door, walking straight toward his bed, and fell down with his head in his pillow. Not caring who would be there, or what they would be thinking.

He heard some movement, and a couple of footsteps toward him. His bed creaked when the person sat down, and sighed, "Harry.. what's going on?" Ron asked quietly. Harry growled, and pressed his head further into his pillow. He heard Ron shifting, "Harry, you've got to tell us," Ron said slowly.

Harry growled once again, and then sat up straight leaving the pillow behind, "I got angry, I wasn't thinking, I spoiled everything about what we're going to do," he said simply. In the corner of his eye he saw Hermione eying him worriedly. Ron stared at him stupidly, "You did what Harry?"

Harry blinked with his eyes, "That's not even the worst part," he said, "Ginny was there, she heard everything," Harry quietly said, hoping it wouldn't piss off Ron. However it was in vain, Ron started to yell at him,

"HARRY? You stupid git! Now she wants to come with us for sure!" Ron exclaimed, his cheeks getting red, burning with anger. Harry just stared at him blankly, while Hermione gasped, "RONALD WEASLEY, you'll not talk to Harry like this!" Hermione snapped. Ron turned his head toward Hermione, "Hermione, are you deaf?" Ron argued, his anger boiling up, "It's all his fault that this happened."

Hermione looked like she was about to explode, so Harry had to do something, "Hermione, he's right," Harry told her, "It _is_ my fault." Harry heard Ron making an agreeing noise. Hermione seemed a little calmed, although her eyes were still narrowed with anger towards Ron,

"Alright Harry," she sighed, "Goodnight," and with that she was gone. Leaving Ron and Harry behind in a stunned silence.

Harry slowly sat down on his creaking bed, sighing. He pulled a hand through his black hair, and placed his elbows on his knees. He heard Ron's bed also creaking, and heard a deep sigh. Harry buried his face in his hands, while resting his elbows on his knees. Ron shifted, which made the bed make more noise, hoping to fill the silence.

Ron swallowed harsh, "Harry, I'm sorry," Ron quietly began, "It's just.. Ginny's my sister, my only sister," Ron stated, "I want to protect her, can you understand that Harry?"

Harry looked up, staring in Ron's brown eyes, "Yes, of course I can understand that," Harry said knowingly. After all he felt something for Ginny, something he couldn't quite place, but the feeling is strong. Like the desire to keep her safe.

Ron looked strangely at him, his brows furrowed questioningly, "Harry? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes Ron I'm fine," Harry said, sighing silently. Ron raised his eyebrow, saying that he knew better, "Well, you don't seem fine to me. You look like somebody has slapped you in the face. Twice." Harry huffed, and scowled. _He should know.._ Harry thought,

"Ron could you please just drop it? I had a rough night, and I really want to go to bed. I want to close my eyes, and forget you're here, because you make my head tired, thank you," Harry finished. Ron's face softened, and a smile broke out. What turned into laughter, and finally he roared with laughter not able to stop himself. Harry rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at him, which only caused Ron to laugh even harder.

Harry hissed, "This is exactly what I mean," and climbed into bed. Ron had heard it and laughed so loud that everything in the room seemed to vibrate. The boys heard heavy footsteps running up the staircase which made both expressions turn into horror. Mrs. Weasley.

The door flew open, revealing a tiny woman, Mrs. Weasley, "HOW DARE YOU BOYS!" she yelled, placing her hands on her hips, which made her look even more intimidating, "We're all trying to sleep here, and you two," she pointed at us, "Are keeping us from it."

Her gaze softened when she looked at Harry, "Harry dear, I'm sure that it is all Ron's fault. I don't blame you for anything," she said motherly, "Oh, and do you want anything to eat?" Ron snickered, Harry just smiled, "No thank you Mrs. Weasley," he said polite.

"Oh dear, call me Molly," Mrs. Weasley said blushing slightly. Ron groaned, and pulled the covers over his head. Harry laughed quietly, "Okay Mrs.- uhm Molly," Harry said. Mrs. Weasley wished them a goodnight and closed the bedroom door with a soft click. Harry turned around, hoping to find a comfortable position to sleep.

He heard Ron tossing around too, and suddenly he stopped, "Goodnight Harry," Ron said softly. Harry turned around to face Ron's bed, "Goodnight Ron," Harry said quietly, still feeling bad about what had happened.

Both closed their eyes, giving into the darkness, hoping it would take them away from this mess.

However Harry couldn't fall asleep. He felt utterly bad, and couldn't stop thinking about what could be next. Harry heard Ron snoring loudly, silently grinning to himself _. That will never change_. He threw his covers off, and sat on the edge of his bed. He pulled a hand through his messy black hair and sighed. He wouldn't get much sleep anymore this night he figured.

Harry stood up from the bed walking towards the door, trying as silent as he could to open the door. He succeeded and closed the door behind him. The Burrow was complete in darkness, he took his wand out and whispered ' _lumos',_ then he resumed his trip to the living roomwalking as silent as he could. Hoping that the stairs won't squeak.

When finally reaching the living room, he noticed that he wasn't alone. He saw a glimpse of fiery red hair in the candle light. _Ginny._ He sauntered silently to the couch, bending down to sit. He could hear her light breathing, assuming that she'd fallen asleep. He leaned backwards against the couch. He sighed while closing his eyes.

He heard her yawning, so he opened his eyes once again. "Ginny? Are you awake?" he whispered questioningly. She swallowed load and clear, clicking with her tongue, "Am now" she whispered.

Harry sought for courage while starting to talk, "Ginny, I'm so sorry. I know I should've told you, but I couldn't. I didn't want to bring you in danger," he heard Ginny huffing but continued, "and I know that it isn't my choice to make for you, but I want you to be safe. And I feel utterly bad about all of this, so please can you forgive me?" he asked, hoping with all his heart that she would.

He heard her shifting, "Harry… you're right, it isn't you decision to make," she stated, "and I know that you want to keep me safe or something like that, but.." she inhaled deeply, "you can't. We're in a war now. I'm nowhere completely safe, and you have to deal with that."

She fell quiet, shifting again, now facing the stairs. He knew she's right, so he had to say it, "I know, but I have a hard time on that, so I'll try okay?" he said, "Will you please forgive me?"

She frowned and fidget with her hands, "Yes, but you have to promise me something," she said seriously. "Yes, anything you want," Harry said, his voice filled with hope. Ginny took a pillow and clutched it, "Promise me that you'll make sure _you're_ alright, not me I can take care of myself," Ginny slowly began.

 _Is that it?_

"And last but not least," Ginny pushed her fingers into the pillow, and looked at him with a serious and determined gaze,

"You have to let me come with you."

* * *

 **That's it! I hope you liked it, although it still isn't much. This is a slight cliffhanger** **not completely, anyway I tried.**

 **Please leave reviews, it would mean a lot to me!**

 **I updated very fast, because muse wouldn't leave me alone, and I really wanted to share this with you. Probably my grammar isn't that good, so if you find any mistakes, let me know.**

 **See you soon!**

 **-M**


	3. Chapter 2: Changes

**Chapter 2: Changes **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to the great J.K Rowling, I'm just playing around with her idea's and story.**

 **Hi, here I'm back again. I want to apologize for the last chapter, I'm not quite pleased with it, and I can't change it. I just hope you guys enjoyed, just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Vacation is here, so I'll have more time for writing good chapters which I'm pleased with.**

 **Also a huge thank you to all you guys, because _Propitius Eris_ has reached 200 views! Can't express my thankfulness. **

**And I want to apologize for the late update - yes I think it is a late update - I had a busy week, and got a little sick so I had trouble with posting it, and of course with writing the next few chapters ( they are never going to see the daylight, they are horrible ) but here it is.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ginny woke up from the sunlight shining through her curtains. Groaning, she turned around hoping to get more sleep. However, Hermione didn't approve that idea, and opened the curtains causing Ginny to groan even more. Ginny pushed her face into her pillows, shutting out all the light. She heard Hermione sighing, and then she felt something tickling. _Oh no._

Ginny screamed, and fell of the bed on top of Hermione who groaned in pain. Ginny climbed off Hermione fast shocked by what she'd done, "Oh 'Mione! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" while apologizing she was cut off by Hermione who was waving her hand dismissively.

"Ginny it's alright, I've got worse," Hermione laughed. Ginny blew out the breath she was holding back. _Pfeww._ Ginny got up, grabbing her baby blue morning robe, and throwing Hermione's red morning robe to her.

"Put it on, we're going to have some breakfast with a good talk," and with that she walked out of her room and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

She waved with her wand, creating food which flew on the plates. She opened the refrigerator taking the orange juice out and pouring it into two glasses. She leaned against the kitchen counter waiting for Hermione to stumble into the kitchen. She took a sip from her orange juice, suddenly remembering what happened last night.

She still felt awful and still is very upset about that Harry had lied to her. When she'd demanded him to come with him he hadn't responded. He fell quiet and then left, mumbling that he had to think about it. Alias talking about it with Ron and Hermione. _Hermione…_ one of her best friends had lied to her. How could Hermione have done something like that. Yes, you could say that Ginny felt very betrayed by all of this.

In the meantime, Hermione stumbled into the kitchen and sat down in a chair at the kitchen table. Ginny shoved her a glass of orange juice, and sat down in the seat in front of Hermione. She waved again with her wand flying the food towards them.

She smelled the lovely scent of scrambled eggs and toast. She took a fork and pricked it into the scrambled eggs, but didn't really eat anything.

"Hermione, how could you?" she suddenly asked which marveled Hermione. Hermione chocked on her eggs which she was eating while Ginny asked her. Hermione took a sip from her orange juice and spoke,

"What do you mean?" she asked surprised.

Ginny sighed, how smart Hermione was, this was really stupid of her. Ginny laid down her fork and looked at Hermione's surprised eyes.

"Lying to me," she simply said. Hermione suddenly understood what she meant, and straightened her back. "I did what was best for you," she took her fork again, "Harry and Ron asked me to keep this secret, and actually… I wanted to keep it secret too," she pricked in a scrambled egg, "that of course meant that nobody would know, and we actually couldn't say a real goodbye. However it also meant that nobody would stop us, or in your case, would want to join us."

Ginny stared at her with shock. Naturally Hermione is right, but still. Thinking that it was for the best? No, it most definitely wasn't for the best.

Ginny shook her head. "That's stupid to think," she stated, "thinking it was for the best? No, I deserved to know about this much sooner," her voice dangerously low, trying not to cause a fight between them.

Hermione heard that Ginny was on the edge of exploding so she tried to keep it light. "Of course, you deserved to know, but it really was for the best!" she hissed.

"What was for the best?' they heard Fred Weasley asking. Both shocked that he was in here, and scared of what he might have heard. His brows furrowed, and coughed.

Ginny saw Hermione swallowing, so decided to be the first to ask, "Fred.. how long have you been in here?"

Fred frowned, "Uhm.. I literally just walked in. Why?" he eyed them interrogatively. Hermione sighed, "Nothing, it doesn't matter." And with that she almost jumped out of her chair, and stumbled out of the kitchen leaving an awkward silence behind.

Fred raised his eyebrow to Ginny, but Ginny just shrugged it off. Then they heard people coming down the stairs assuming it would be Ron and Harry. _Harry…_ oh no..

Ginny sighed, asking herself if she would be able to face him. Which is of course very stupid of her, but she'd felt awful by him yesterday. Both walked in, falling down into the seats of the kitchen table. Ron took Ginny's glass of orange juice, however Ginny didn't care, her eyes were focused on Harry. She noticed that he seemed to be avoiding her which irritated her ultimately. Ron noticed and gave her a questioning look. Ginny shrugged it off and focused on the food in front of her.

Fred sat down next to her eating his breakfast. He turned around looking at her, "What's going on Gin?" he whispered. Ginny rolled her eyes, not in the mood for this conversation, "Nothing," she answered simply, hoping to stop him and his question.

She saw Ron and Harry whispering so she decided she was done. She stood up and walked out of the kitchen, leaving those gits behind.

She walked into Hermione on the stairs, almost falling off of them trying to get some balance.

"Oh, no Ginny. I'm sorry… really," Hermione began, however Ginny waved her hand, showing that she should stop.

"Hermione, I didn't fall, so nothing to worry about."

Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry Ginny, for everything. I should've told you."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Hermione shut up, you did what you thought was for the best, and of course I don't agree with it. I never will," she told her, "but it happened, so don't mention it anymore."

Hermione looked thoughtfully and her lips formed into a thin line, "But you're going to mention it to Harry, aren't you?" she raised her eyebrow.

Ginny chuckled darkly, "Oh you have no idea," and she narrowed her eyes.

Hermione shook her head and moved past her. "Just don't kill him," she said over her left shoulder, leaving Ginny behind.

What was Hermione thinking, of course she's going to mention it to Harry again! He didn't respond to her, and she's furious right now. Harry's going to give her the answer, and she'll make sure it's the good one, no matter what.

A few hours later Ginny found Harry sitting outside, again staring at the same tree as yesterday. How could a day possibly change so much?

Ginny sat down next to him, waiting for him to say or do something. It didn't happen, so she took the opportunity to talk.

"Harry, you haven't spoken to me since yesterday," she began while picking a flower next to her.

Harry shrugged, "I didn't know what to say."

Ginny sighed and closed her eyes, remaining calm. "An answer to my demands maybe?" it took a lot from her to keep herself from yelling. The tension could be heard in her voice.

"What would you do if I said no?"

Ginny stared at him dumbly. Was he really asking her that? She swallowed and her tongue wettened her dry lips. She breathed slowly in and out, stopping herself from making a scene.

"I would hate you," she said, knowing that it wasn't the truth but she just couldn't say the truth in his face. He noticed that she wasn't telling the truth, and for the first time today he looked at her. His emerald eyes looked thoughtfully in her brown ones.

He sighed, "The truth now please?"

She shook with her shoulders to loosen them, finding her Gryffindor courage to speak. "I would sort of kill you."

She observed Harry's eyes, looking for anger or wretchedness but didn't find it. He looked like he already knew it. He didn't looked shocked, instead he looked thoughtful.

"I would have to let you come with me right?" he spoke, "You wouldn't leave us alone, or you'd just kill us. Or you'd find a way to be there," he smiled sadly.

She frowned and fiddled with her hands. Was he really saying that she could join them? Or was she dreaming right now? She should be dreaming right? This couldn't be real.

She straightened her back, "Yes, you've to let me come with you," she almost said desperately.

He turned away, observing the tree once again. He really should have given it a name by now? Why else would he stare at it so often.

She saw him nodding a little, which became a bigger nod slowly. She could feel the happiness spreading through her body, and a smile crossing her face.

"Really Harry?" she almost shouted.

Harry looked at her again, but didn't look quite sure. "But you're still wearing the mark. It will not be easy."

She could feel her happiness slowly leaving but didn't give up, "I'll manage. We'll manage. I'm sure of it."

Harry looked like he was fighting a battle inside, "But Ginny, that'll take a whole year. Don't you understand? When we will have to fight, you can't, and you'll be defenseless."

Harry pulled a hand through his messy black hair, almost pulling it out. Ginny quickly took his hand, hoping to calm him down a little.

"I'll find a way."

Harry looked up, "No you won't. It'll be impossible. And Ron doesn't agree with this" he looked pained.

Ginny let go of his hand like it burned hers. Oh if Harry would see that she could do anything. "I'll make Ron agree, and I'll come with you. I _will_ make sure of that." And with that she left Harry alone in a cold silence.

A few hours later Ginny found Mrs. Weasley cooking dinner for everyone in the kitchen. Ginny sat down at the kitchen table, her chin resting on her right hand watching as her mother was cooking.

She had to ask her mother why she's okay with what Harry had said. So after finding her Gryffindor courage again she spoke up. "Mum?" she asked, waiting for her mother to respond.

"Yes dear?" her mother spoke lovingly.

Ginny sighed, "Why are you okay with what Harry had said?"

She heard plates falling down, and saw her mother freeze. "I'm not Ginny," she said.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "But why don't you talk about it then?

Her mother turned slowly around facing her daughter. Ginny could see her eyes narrowing which worried her. Did she say something wrong?

"Because Harry has enough on his mind," her mother hissed, "and I'm going to stop him," her mother said firmly.

Ginny's breath hitched. She couldn't stop them!

"But mum, why would you stop them?" she asked, trying to come up with a lie as quickly as possible, but her brain wouldn't work.

Her mother frowned, "Uhm, I thought I was pretty clear. It's very dangerous, I won't let them leave in such danger," she looked thoughtfully. "Why dear?"

Ginny panicked, she'd to come up with a lie very fast. "Uhm, because they're not leaving." She could smack herself now. She was pretty good at lying and this was the best she could do? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Her mother frowned, "Is that so?"

She nodded, "Yes, I threatened them. I don't want them to leave either. Especially not without me." And she could slap herself again.

Her mother nodded slowly, "Aha, I see. Well maybe you're right," she said slowly. "Will you make sure they won't go?" her mother winked at her secretly. Ginny nodded as fast as she could. Her mother could be really naïve.

"And this will be a secret, alright dear?" her mother smiled.

Ginny nodded again, "Yes mum, just between the two of us. You've got nothing to worry about."

And with that Ginny left the kitchen, smiling widely running up the stairs. She ran into her bedroom jumping on her bed. She let out a chuckle. She did it!

Hermione stared at her confusingly, "Ginny, are you alright?"

Ginny got up smiling broadly at Hermione, "Yes, actually I'm even better then alright."

Hermione smiled confusingly, "What happened then?"

Ginny smiled, "I just saved your ass. You should thank me." Ginny laughed loudly when she saw the face Hermione made.

"Ginny what did you do?"

Ginny grinned, "Mum thinks that you won't be going because of me."

Hermione stared at her dumbly, her mouth wide open. She closed the book she was reading and let it fall onto the bedroom floor.

"How did you do that?" Hermione laughed, "Oh Ginny you're brilliant! Thank you."

She smiled, feeling quite pleased with herself, but suddenly remembered she wouldn't be able to join. Her smile faltered and Hermione noticed. She faked her smile and then took her pajama's out of her closet. She put them on and climbed into her bed. She turned around to be facing the wall, away from Hermione.

She heard Hermione's bed creaking, assuming she'd gone to bed too. They both closed their eyes in the hope to get some rest. Hermione succeeded, Ginny didn't.

Ginny waited a couple of hours to make sure everyone went to bed. When it was one in the morning Ginny climbed out of bed, walking as silently as she could downstairs, hoping not to disturb anyone or wake someone up.

She reached the living room, only to find the one and only Harry Potter already sitting down here. She sighed and dropped on the couch. Harry noticed her, but didn't say anything.

Sighing inwardly, Ginny spoke up, "I saved your ass." Weird sentence Ginny, way to go.

Harry looked up weirdly, "You did?"

Ginny looked into his emerald eyes, feeling comforted a little, "Yes, I made mum believe that you wouldn't leave The Burrow. Really, sometimes she wants to believe too much."

Harry smiled lightly, "Thank you Gin."

Ginny smiled too, wondering if he'd maybe changed his mind, "Harry, about me going with you-" she was cut off by Harry who immediately felt sorry,

"Ginny, you can't come with us, you're still be wearing the mark," she heard him sighing, "it's not safe for you."

Ginny immediately felt angry, how could he say this? Not safe for me?

"Harry, shut up. It's not only not safe for me!" she hissed, tears sprung in her eyes and she had no idea why, "It's also not safe for you guys! You'd just expect me to sit here, hoping that the three of you aren't killed by bloody Death Eaters or worse… YOU-KNOW-WHO?" she whispered angrily.

She wiped her tears harshly away. Harry saw her doing this, and immediately felt pained, "Ginny you have to understand-" before he could finish his sentence Ginny hissed angrily, "No _you_ have to understand! You have no idea how it feels to hope that someone isn't dead!"

"You have no idea-" suddenly Ginny stopped in the middle of the sentence, hearing something loud in the backyard. Harry heard it too who had sprung up immediately, grabbing his wand out of his pocket.

Ginny grabbed her wand holding it up as a shield. She looked at Harry who shook his head. Of course he didn't want Ginny to check out who or what was out there. That made Ginny want to do it even more so she walking fast out of the room into the yard.

Harry groaned, and followed Ginny closely behind. He walked into the backyard only to see Ginny be captured by Bellatrix Lestrange. Her wand was pointed at Ginny's throat which made Ginny look upward. Ginny only saw the night sky and had no idea if Harry was even there.

She heard Lestrange laughing awfully which made her shiver. She tightened her arms around Ginny, and her wand was pressed into the skin on her neck. She almost chocked of the pressure, and sought for air. She whimpered, hoping that Harry would be near. Her wand was somewhere on the ground, so she was defenseless. How could she be this stupid?

"Let her go."

* * *

 **That's it! A slight cliffy again**

 **I'm not going to say much actually, I want to keep everything as a surprise.**

 **Thank you for reading my story so far! It's pretty hard, but I love writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it and please leave a review, it would really brighten up my day.**

 **I wanted to thank the people who reviewed the last chapters, it made me very happy.**

 **Also a huge thank you to one of my best friends for checking on grammar mistakes!**

 **See you soon!**

 **-M**


	4. Chapter 3: Lost

**Chapter 3: Lost **

**Hi, so I'm back fairly soon again** **. I knew that I couldn't leave you all waiting because of the last chapter. That would be straight forward cruel.**

 **So I've had this idea in my head for this story, but I think it'll be really hard to accomplish. As you see, I'm not that great of a writer. I have no idea how I'll write this all. I possibly will cut a lot of the actual story out, because that will be too much for me.**

 **Oh, and I wanted to thank all of you, because the prologue has reached 360 readers! Insane you guys! I'm so thankful and so happy! Thank you so much!**

 **I'm done talking, and don't want to keep you waiting.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wait, say it one more time ," Hermione demanded, sounding very frightened. Harry seemed to be totally out of it, paler then ever. He almost looked like he'd seen a ghost.

Harry swallowed, "Well.. Gi-Ginny and I heard something in the backyard, and Ginny decided to be stubborn and an bonehead again. So she walked out of the room and…" his voice hitched which made Hermione feel very sorry for him, and of course for Ginny. "And when I got there, I saw Bellatrix Lestrange, holding Ginny captive," his lips trembled.

She couldn't take it any longer to watch her friend being so shaken up. He almost looked traumatized which made her want to vomit.

She walked to Harry, and put an arm around his shoulders. Holding him steady, because it almost seemed like he was going to pass out. She squeezed his shoulder gently, giving silent support to Harry.

Harry smiled a little. "I begged her to let her go.." he continued, having found the strength to go on with his story thanks to Hermione, "but Lestrange only laughed, and held her more tight. I threatened her which made her laugh even more, and just like that…" he shivered, "she was gone, with Ginny.." he let out a breath.

The twins stared at him with sympathy, but also with horror. Ron fell down on a wooden chair, eyes wide with shock. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked very pale, and Mrs. Weasley let out a quiet sob.

"It's all my fault.." Harry whispered inaudibly except for Hermione.

Hermione's gaze hardened and so did her hand on his shoulder. "No Harry, you couldn't have done anything to prevent Lestrange from taking her," she looked at him, sternly.

She saw Fred and George nodding which gave her the courage to continue. "If you would have stunned Lestrange, you would have stunned Ginny too," she sighed, suddenly it all was clear to her, "which is why she used Ginny as her shield, because she knew that you wouldn't hurt her."

Harry finally looked at her. She saw his bloodshot emerald eyes which made her heart break into a million pieces. Her best friend didn't deserve this, Ginny didn't deserve this either.

Hermione nodded, "Harry it's true. Don't blame yourself, please."

She looked at everyone inside the room, "No one blames you."

They all nodded in unison. Everyone broken by what happened. Scared of what might be next, and the 'ifs'. The what ifs… what if Ginny dies? What if Ginny won't be able to be happy ever again? The what ifs is what scared us all the most.

Mrs. Weasley spoke up, "Harry dear, get some rest, alright?" she looked concerned.

Harry nodded and Hermione let him go, she smiled sadly at him once again and then he left. Leaving them all behind, silenced by what happened. Hurt written all over their faces, never had they expected that this could happen.

Mrs. Weasley left, walking to the garage. Probably searching for a place for herself. We heard the door closing, and everyone let out a shaky breath.

"Mr. Weasley?" Hermione began, "How could Lestrange have gotten in here? It's a safe house, right?" she frowned, flabbergasted by how this could have happened.

"I have no idea.." he said honestly.

George frowned, "That's strange, actually… it shouldn't be even possible!" he exclaimed.

Fred raised an eyebrow, "No shit dude," he said sarcastically.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Could you two shut up? Our sister is gone, captured by bloody Death Eaters! And the only thing that you two are doing is arguing about something stupid!" he yelled, and left the kitchen with heavy footsteps.

Hermione leaned against the kitchen counter, observing what just had happened. The twins looked shocked, gazing at Hermione for her to disapprove, but she didn't.

"You two," she pointed at them, "deserved that," she simply said.

Mr. Weasley left the room, walking toward the garage looking for his wife. This action made the three of them remember what actually just happened, and the silence returned. Hermione bit her lip, feeling bad for everything that had just happened.

Fred moved past her, filling up a kettle with water, to boil it on a fire. He took some tea out of the kitchen cabinets and three tea mugs. He placed them on the kitchen counter dropping the teabags into them. He turned around, pulling his right eyebrow up by seeing their shocked expressions. Hermione's mouth hang open, and George looked impressed but shocked.

"What?"

Hermione closed her mouth, "It - it's just that I had no idea you could possibly make tea.."

Fred raised his left eyebrow, "Really? I'm not that untalented." He scoffed, rolling his eyes. The water started to boil, he turned off the fire, and Fred poured the hot water into the three tea mugs. He handed two mugs over to George and Hermione, who took it with a thankful smile.

Hermione clasped her hands around the warm tea mug, finding some warmth that left her after what Harry had said. The scent of blueberries drifted up into her nose, and the corners of her lips twitched.

George frowned, "…We have to do something.." he said slowly, facing the two of us with his sea blue eyes, the same ones as Fred.

Fred nodded, "Yes, we can't just do nothing…" he said, but was interrupted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who came into the kitchen with hurry. Mr. Weasley looked strangely at Fred, but was pulled away by his wife who was in a huge hurry.

"We're going to the Order at Grimmauld Place to search for a way to get Ginny back," Mr. Weasley said in a hurry. "We'll see you tonight…" he frowned, "don't do anything stupid." And with that he got pulled away by Mrs. Weasley into the living room. Probably using the Floo to get to Grimmauld Place. They heard Floo powder getting thrown into the fireplace, and then they were gone.

Hermione sighed, "Yes, and we also have no choice…" she looked up at Fred with troubled eyes. he frowned, wordlessly asking what was wrong with his own eyes.

"It's the only way to stop Harry from doing something wrong," she explained, and she left the kitchen with her still warm tea, walking up the stairs into Ginny's bedroom. Immediately feeling tears coming up at the sight of her bedroom, and the scent of hers; vanilla.

She put down her tea on Ginny's nightstand and sniffled. She sat down on her bed, taking a pillow of Ginny's in her hands. Her favorite pillow; a baby blue one with all different kinds of flowers embroidered on it.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry… I have no idea what's happening to you right now.." she whispered, "and I'm so scared for you. I should have been there, helping Harry to free you from that awful human being with her ugly hair." she muttered, sniffling quietly.

She heard someone knocking and opening Ginny's bedroom door slightly. "'Mione?" Fred asked.

Hermione wiped her tears quickly away, "Yes Fred?" she tried to sound normal, but she failed terribly. She sat up straight, straightening her clothes.

Fred sighed, "Is it okay if I come in?" he asked quietly. She made an approving noise and the door opened further, revealing the one and only Fred Weasley who she came to like. He walked straight to her sitting down at Ginny's bed, only their shoulders touching each other. Giving wordless support by that little touch that send a small – but as well a huge feeling – out though the both of them. Her breath hitched by this feeling and she grabbed his long pale hand.

"Oh… uhm sorry," she slowly let go, actually not wanting to let go. Fred looked weird, and pulled her hand back. Hermione stared at him questioningly, but he just shrugged it off.

"We need each other's support," he simply said.

Hermione smiled thankful and rested her head on his shoulder. After some time Hermione felt some weight and warmth on her head, and noticed that he'd placed his head on top of hers, and the corners of her mouth twitched upwards. They sat like that for 15 minutes before the both of them fell into a dreamless sleep.

Hermione woke up on Ginny's bed confused. How could she possibly ended up here?

Then she remembered and a slight smile crept over her face. _Fred._ She looked around, hoping to see Fred somewhere, but it was in vain. The smile left her face, and replaced a frown instead. She shook her head, letting it go. It was not important anyway. She should be checking on Harry instead.

 _Harry…_

She groaned. How could she have fallen asleep, selfishly, when Harry actually needed her? She slapped her forehead with the palm of her right hand, and got up as quickly as she could manage.

She almost ran out of the room onto the stairs up to Ron's room. When she got there she knocked on the door. "Ron? Harry?" she asked, hoping for a quick response. And she got one, "Yes Hermione?" Harry quietly asked. Her heart ached with pain, because she heard in his voice that he had been obviously crying.

"Can I come in?" she hesitantly asked.

Harry hummed, and Hermione opened the door as quickly as she could. She walked straight to Harry like Fred had done to her a couple of hours ago. She sat down and pulled her arm around his shoulders. She squeezed his shoulder gently, offering silent support. He smiled a little and rested his head on Hermione's. She smiled a little, being happy to help him.

They sat like that until Harry fell asleep, finally. Hermione laid him down onto his bed, pulling a blanket over his body to keep him warm. She turned around leaving the room behind, so Harry could sleep – hopefully – peacefully.

She closed the door with a gentle click, and took the stairs to reach the living room where the twins and Ron sat in silence. Fred looked at her hesitantly with a slight smile which she returned fully. Hoping to make him feel better, and that she didn't mind what he and she'd done in Ginny's room, because after all it was only trying to make each other feel better. Completely innocent. And it wasn't something huge, she felt sure that he'd done it to girls who felt bad too before.

She slumped down onto the couch with a flamboyant sigh, "Harry's doing.. well better... any new news on the Order?" she asked, hoping to fill the dreading silence.

"No.."

"Oh.. ok thank you Ron," and she took a pillow, digging her fingers in it.

There was this awful silence, full of sadness and sorrow. She looked beside her, seeing Fred with a miserable expression. A tear slowly falling down from the corner of his sea blue eye. Hermione's heart ached, and she took Fred's hand and squeezed it. He gave a thankful smile, but it returned the second after that into a sort of blank expression. Hermione frowned, thinking of what she could do for all of them. And then her eyes lit up. She knew exactly what she should do.

She jumped up, walking straight to the fireplace to use the Floo. She's followed by frowns and questioning faces, only Fred's face was slight worrying. But she kept on moving. She stepped into the fireplace grabbing some Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace and yelled, "Grimmauld Place!"

When she arrived at Grimmauld Place in the living room she saw that nobody was here. She heard loud voices coming from the kitchen and decided to check it out.

"We have to do _something_!" Mrs. Weasley hissed loud and clear. Hermione smiled, at least she was fighting for what's good.

She opened the door, seeing shocked faces.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Mr. Weasley asked very confused. Hermione smiled uncomfortably and shifted on her feet.

"Everyone at The Burrow is.. how shall I say this…" she sighed, "very upset. I had no idea what to do. And I needed to see for myself that people are taking action for Ginny, because if not? _We'll_ do it!" her voice got louder when she ended her sentence hoping to wake them up, because this is all real and Ginny needs help.

Tonks frowned, looking slight worried, "We get it Hermione, but we're trying the best we can."

Hermione didn't want to raise her voice but it happened, "Then try _harder_." And she folded her arms together, making it look like a statement – which it of course was – and raised her left eyebrow.

She looked around the room, glaring reproachfully. She looked at Remus Lupin who looked a scary pale and sought for support by him. He looked away, making Hermione feel rejected and worried. Mrs. Weasley slowly approached her, gently laying a hand down on her arm.

"Dear, you look very pale. I suggest you go home, get some rest and feel better tomorrow," she said motherly.

Hermione shook her hand off her arm and stepped away, "No. I'm staying here, until I hear something that'll help Ginny." And she raised her chin, making her look determined.

Someone groaned; Kingsley Shacklebolt, and folded his hands, "Miss Granger, that is what we're trying to do here. But you," he pointed at her which made her blush in embarrassment, "are keeping us from it."

Hermione nodded slowly, "Ok, I get it. But if you've found a solution… don't keep us in the dark. We deserve to know about it as soon as possible." She looked around desperately, hoping that they'd agree with her.

Mrs. Weasley nodded fast, "Yes dear, of course. Now..," she shoved her out of the kitchen , "get back home. Make sure everybody has eaten, and get some rest." She smiled lovingly, she stroked her hair flat and pushed her into the direction of the Floo. Hermione smiled back with a little pained expression, but left anyway. She stepped into the fireplace, throwing some Floo powder in it and yelled, "The Burrow!" and the last thing she saw was Mrs. Weasleys smiling, but also worried face disappearing into the darkness.

When she arrived at The Burrow she only saw Fred waiting for her with a worried expression. When he saw her his eyes lit up immediately, "'Mione! Thank Merlin.." he sighed relieved. He walked toward Hermione, and pulled her in a hug.

Hermione frowned, "Somebody's relieved, I was only gone for 15 minutes," she laughed a little. Fred let her go a little, but still held onto her arms.

"Yes I know… but it was stupid what you did. Don't ever do that again," he looked stern, while he let his hands slide down her arms. She shivered a bit, surprised by this action.

"I had to do it. You have _no_ idea how I felt when all of you were so down and not talking," she looked down to the floor, "I was.. am worried about you all, I had to do something." And she hugged him close, hoping to calm him down. She pushed her head into his chest, searching for comfort and calm. She felt his arms sliding around her waist and she smiled a little.

She let go and gave him a sad smile, "I'm going to bed if you don't mind."

Fred shook his head, "Goodnight, get some rest ok?"

She nodded and turned around, walking up the stairs into Ginny's room. A tear slowly slide down her cheek when she smelled Ginny's scent of the bedroom. She closed the door with a click, leaving her all alone in the bedroom. She walked straight to her bed and fell down with her head pressed into her pillow. Then the wave with tears came and she didn't stop them.

Finally she cried herself to sleep, her face still pressed in her now wet pillow.

* * *

 **Hi so this was the chapter, it's not that long I just had no idea what to write next. This was certainly the most difficult chapter I've ever written. It's not my best chapter, but I did the best I could.**

 **You can see that I paired Hermione up with Fred, I had a feeling that not a lot people did that so why not? I also wanted Hermione to be a sort of power girl. That's also the reason she went to Grimmauld Place for justice.**

 **I am kind of sad, because my last chapter didn't get a lot of reviews, only from: Scrappy8 which I'm very happy with thank you! Anyway my inspiration and motivation was also a bit gone. So please leave a review, you have no idea how much it means to me.**

 **Also a** _ **huge**_ **thankyou to one of my best friends for checking this chapter on grammar/punctuation mistakes!**

 **Next up; Ginny inside Malfoy Manor!**

 **See you soon,**

 **-M**


	5. Chapter 4: Not Broken Yet

**Chapter 4: Not Broken Yet**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to the great J.K Rowling. I'm just playing around with her idea's and story.**

 **IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

 **I must tell you that if you can't stand or read about torture or blood please** **don't** **read this chapter! Thank you for the attention.**

 **FURTHER MORE:**

 **Hi guys, so I'm back again and my motivation is back! I couldnt wait to share this chapter with you, that's why I'm posting it so early. This was a great chapter to write, although it isn't really awesome what happens in it for Ginny. This is the longest chapter I've ever written, and I'm very proud.**

 **I'm really proud of this chapter, it took a lot from me to write about this, but I managed. Also it's insane that this story has 500 views! I'm so thankful, I'm literally jumping from happiness here! I've never thought that my story would get so many views. It's just my first story, and I'm trying to figure it all out and then this happens? Thank you** _ **so so so**_ **much! Also, a huge thank you to the people who took the time to write a review! Thank you to Scrappy8 who Always reviews, and to Guest.**

 **And if you have any questions or additions or comments, please review down below after you read the chapter** **. It would mean a lot to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ginny woke up on a hard, stony, cold floor. When she opened her eyes she saw nothing but darkness, only a little candle light at the end of the room – what you can call a room, more of a dungeon – and panic overflow through her whole body. She sat up straight, immediately regretting what she'd done; her head felt like it was about to explode. She felt a warm stream trickle down her face which worried her. She touched the warm stream with the top of her finger and held it in front of her, inspecting it. She crawled to the little candle light, hoping to see what it was. When she held her finger in front of it she saw that it was blood. Who the hell had done this, and why was she here?

She looked behind her, investigating the room she's in. She narrowed her eyes hoping to see more of it. She saw a little bed on her right with only a thin mattress and a thin pillow. At least they were kind enough to leave her a pillow, Ginny thought humorless. She hoped to see something else in here, but that was in vain. It was just a bed, a small candle and her in this room.

Then she inspected herself on any injuries. She saw that nothing had really happened to her except for the blood on her head. Apparently somebody had used the muggle way to knock her out, and she let a little sour laugh escape from her lips. She's still wearing her clothes she wore this day – actually she has no idea which day it would be, anyway – and her hair is a huge mess. She looked around her only seeing black, stony walls around her just like the floor. She saw a door with iron bars, yes she really is locked up in a dungeon she thought sadly. She stumbled to the iron door, and tried to open it. She threw herself against it what made her cry out in pain. She stood staggering up and stumbled to the nearest wall and leaned against it. She slid with her back against the wall to the ground and let out a heavy sigh. How the hell would she ever escape this place?

She closed her eyes, hoping to escape from all of this until she heard a loud bang above her. Her head shot up, eyes getting big with fear. She heard loud footsteps coming closer and her breath hitched. She looked around, trying to find something to attack the person and she saw the candle, but she was too late. The door opened, revealing a person who she never thought - maybe once - to see in this place; Draco Malfoy.

"You," she whispered angrily, how could he even do this the bastard. He completely ignored her and walked straight to her. He grabbed her arm harshly, demanding her to get up. She struggled to move her arm out of his grip, hoping that when she got loose that she could punch Malfoy knock out and get out of here.

However he was stronger. "Stop fighting, blood-traitor," he hissed, his grip on her getting harsher by every word he said. She winced in pain and her eyes became hard. "Let me go Malfoy," she hissed harshly back. He let out a humorless laugh and grabbed his wand. He pointed it at her head, pressing it in her skin.

"You don't demand things, blood-traitor. You don't even get to say a _word_ here," he glared angrily at her, "and now you come with me." And he pulled her with him to the entrance of her dungeon. He pushed her harshly onto the steps, making her cry out in pain. He dragged her back up and pulled her with him to a big room in this Manor.

"Here it is," he said proudly to the people who were in here. Ginny coughed loudly, "I'm not an it. I'm a person you idiot," she hissed loud and clear. He threw her to the ground with an angry expression on his face.

"Draco, it's okay. After this hour she'll not speak to you like that anymore," Bellatrix Lestrange spoke smugly. "The only thing she'll do is wince, and cry out in pain." And Malfoy grinned smugly, happy with the answer that he got.

Ginny's eyes got big with worry, what were they going to do with her? She balled her hands into fists and her eyes were mixed with anger and worry.

"I'd like to see you try," she growled angrily, hoping to sound strong and determined. However the only reaction she got was laughter. Humorless laughter, only because they thought she thinks that she will be strong. Anxiety flood through her body, goosebumps appearing all over her skin.

"Oh I will, and you'll never speak like that again," Lestrange replied smug while playing with her wand in her hands.

"Do I need to get the rope?" Lucius Malfoy asked with an undertone of self-satisfaction in his voice which made Ginny's breath hitch with anger. Lestrange however waved with her wand dismissively, "No need Lucius, she'll not be able to fight us after this," she grinned with confidence, revealing her ugly yellow-black teeth.

Ginny saw Lestrange's wand moving upwards and her breathing accelerated. Lestrange now looked bloodthirsty with still a smug expression on her face.

"We can do this the easy way; you give me answers about Potter, or…." She waved with her wand defying. Ginny's face hardened, she would never _ever_ give her answers.

"I would rather die," she said bravely with a slight crack in her voice when she said the word die. However, Lestrange her expression turned into anger and her wand moved upward. Her muscles tensed and her mouth opened; " _Crucio!"_

Ginny screamed out in pain and moved like a worm across the floor. She heard people laughing which made her stronger, she was _not_ going to lose this battle.

" _Crucio!"_

Ginny bit on her tongue trying not to scream it out, and she didn't. The room fell silent once again, silenced by what just had happened. Dumbfounded because she did not scream, and Ginny couldn't be more proud of herself. She found strength and sat up straight, now she was looking smugly at them. She brought her chin up, appearing stronger by the movement.

"Silenced by that huh?" she said smug. She saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy turning green, and Fenrir Greyback balled his hands into fists. This made Ginny feel even better and gave her more confidence. "Torturing an under-aged girl? How could you.. you _all_ should be ashamed." She pointed weakly at them, still in pain because of the spell.

Bellatrix screamed and pointed her wand at her, " _Petrificus Totalus_!" and Ginny fell on the ground and couldn't move anymore. She heard someone walking to her with loud steps. Her heart started to beat faster, almost thinking it would burst out of her chest. She saw black curls lingering over her and then she saw Lestrange, her face full of anger. Ginny swallowed, she couldn't do anything now which scared her to death. She looked to her right with her eyes, avoiding Lestrange's face. She saw Draco standing there, his face white as ice which confused her. He should be loving this right? She felt fingers sliding around her face and then Lestrange pulled her face to her. Now Ginny is looking right into her black eyes full with rage.

"You'll regret that," she said defying, "I'm going to make you pay, I'm going to hurt you… I'm going to punish you," Lestrange said each word with more power than the last one. Ginny's face paled which made Lestrange grin.

Lestrange pulled a knife out of her pocket and swayed it in front of Ginny's eyes. From that moment Ginny knew she fucked up. Her breath hitched and Lestrange laughed a horrible laugh.

"Scared of this?" Lestrange asked innocent. Ginny is now paler than ever which answered Lestrange her question. Lestrange laughed out loud before she continued, "Good.. now I'm going to make sure that you will remember who you _really_ are… A filthy blood-traitor." Lestrange took the knife and made her way to Ginny's right underarm. Ginny let out a cry of misery and anxiety. This made Lestrange even more tempered to do it and she put the knife on her skin. Ginny felt the coldness of the metal and felt a tear slipping from the corner of her right eye. Ginny closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come because she couldn't do anything anymore.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Lestrange hissed and she grabbed Ginny's arm. She stuck the knife in Ginny's skin, and Ginny let out a cry of pain. Lestrange laughed, and goosebumps appeared all over her skin. Lestrange moved with the knife and wrote a 'B'. Ginny screamed and was sure that everybody in the whole Manor could've heard it. Ginny bit her tongue, trying not to cry. Lestrange noticed so she wrote the 'L'. Ginny screamed again and now let the tears flow. Slowly the spell was released from her but Ginny couldn't move. Lestrange wrote the letter 'O' two times and Ginny screamed again. She noticed that nobody was laughing anymore, and Ginny's moved her head to her right so it could rest on her cheek. She saw Draco Malfoy standing there pale as a paper, and she was sure that he was crying, but she couldn't really see it because when Lestrange started on the letter 'D' Ginny lost consciousness and a last tear trickled down her right cheek.

* * *

"Draco, move the blood-traitor to her dungeon. I'm done for today," Bellatrix asked him. Did she really want him to pick up the girl he has just seen hurting and passing out because of it? However, he still nodded, proving that he's still loyal to them. Bellatrix gave a curt nod and went to clean up her knife while muttering something like; "Dirty blood-traitors blood."

Draco glanced at his father who nodded to him, wordlessly saying that Draco should hurry with it. Draco gave a curt not back and walked to Ginny Weasley. Her red hear was sprawled out on the ground, her face wet from tears. He decided to take a look at her arm when she was in the dungeon. He slipped his right arm underneath her legs, and with his right arm he took her by her chest. He prodded her arm behind his neck so she couldn't fall. He felt the curious glances of his family on his back, but he ignored them. He was holding her too friendly but he didn't care, she needed to get back to the dungeon.

When he got there he laid her down on the bed. She still didn't move or wince in pain. Her left arm fell out of bed and her right arm was laying on her abdomen. Draco carefully moved her right arm, hoping to be able to inspect it and maybe even fix it – wait what? Never mind…

He saw the word - blood-traitor – carved in her arm. He looked pained at it, having no clue on how to fix it without letting them know about it. Maybe he could get a warm cloth and lay it down next to her so she can calm and clean the wound? Yes, that would probably be the best thing he could do for now, so he went on his way to the bathroom in Malfoy Manor.

He opened the bathroom door, revealing a dark bathroom. He took a towel and opened the sink for warm water. He held the towel underneath it, soaking it with the warm water. He closed the sink and went on his way back as fast as he could. He heard the rain pouring down on the roof of the Manor, which made him very vigilant. Rain meant bad news.

When he got back in the dungeon she still hadn't moved. He walked silently to her and laid the towel next to the bed. He glanced one last time at her and then walked rapidly out of the dungeon, closing it firmly behind him. _Crap…_ he has to attend dinner with his family and he totally forgot! What will they be thinking of him. He knew he had to be there as quickly as he could, so he was running to the dining room, hoping to join them on time.

When he stood in front of the big, black wooden door he straightened his clothes. He slid his hand over his white-blonde hair, hoping it would be smooth. He checked his face in the metallic doorknob and then pushed it open revealing a dark dining room, lit up by dozens of candles. The walls and floor was made out of dark stone, and the furniture of ebony oak. He saw his mother and father sitting both at the head and end of the table, opposite from each other. He saw Bellatrix as well - which surprised him - sitting at the middle of the table, in front of an empty chair that is his. He silently walked to his chair, giving a curt nod to his parents. He sat down into the ebony chair with dark leather facing Bellatrix.

"What a pleasant surprise, Bellatrix," Draco said formal. Bellatrix smirked, giving him a curt nod and started to pile up her plate with all kinds of food. Disgusting though.

"Well, Draco," his father began, "how is the blood-traitor?" he asked with a slight self-satisfaction in his voice.

"Horrible, which is good. Of course," he said simply, showing no emotion.

His mother nodded approvingly, "Good, well done Draco. You're an outstanding boy," she said motherly. Draco grinned by this remark, "Thank you mother, I have to agree with you on that," he said big-headed. He took his knife and fork, and piled up his plate with food. He immediately dug into it, hoping it would mean that he could avoid conversation.

That was in vain.

"Draco, you were gone for a long time. I certainly heard someone opening the bathroom door, and closing it after a little time," Bellatrix pointed with her knife to him, "care to explain?" she asked innocently. Immediately the atmosphere changed in the room into a tense feeling. His mom dropped her knife and a glass slipped out from his father's hand.

"Drinking some water, why?" he asked innocently. His hold on his knife became stronger, and his brows furrowed. Bellatrix looked strangely at him, "Nothing, just wanted to be sure that you're still loyal to us."

His mother breath hitched and his father huffed. "My Draco will always be loyal to the Dark Lord Bella!" Narcissa exclaimed, only Draco waved it off. "Mother, I can say that myself," he looked angry at her. "Yes Bellatrix I'm still loyal to the Dark Lord and – as my mother already said – always will be," and he smiled sweetly at her. Bellatrix grinned, "Good." And the dinner moved on.

After some time, Draco excused himself from the quiet dinner. He went on his way to his bedroom to think. Think about what would be next. Is he really going to help the blood-traitor? Why would he do that, she is the love interest of Potter for Merlin's sake. She is a Weasley, his family doesn't like the Weasleys and so doesn't he. They're blood-traitors, and very poor ones too. But what he does know about her is that she doesn't deserve this. She isn't Potter. Maybe she'll say a few thing about Potter, but that is also not sure. She is loyal, and strong. That for sure. And Draco knows that the 'Order' will not give her up without a fight. Certainly not Potter.

He walked up the marble black stairs in the big hall. The only sound to be heard in here were his shoes and his slow breathing. He turned right at the top of the stairs walking into a dark hallway. At the end of the hallway was a huge window from the ceiling to the floor covered with black curtains. He stopped in front of it and turned left where his bedroom door was. He opened it with a small click and stepped inside. His bedroom was decorated with black walls and a white ceiling. Dark wood on the floor, with a two-sized ebony wood bed on top of it. He had a drawer in the corner next to the door, and a mirror next to it. Two small black nightstands next to his ebony bed, and a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. When he looked to his right he saw a small brown desk with schoolbooks on top of it – which he didn't need anymore. He didn't like his room, too dark if you asked him, but it was his so that made it alright. He walked straight toward his bed and fell on top of it. He listened to the pouring rain outside, and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When Ginny woke up she felt a sting of pain. She groaned and slowly sat up which wasn't a good idea. She winced in pain, and slowly opened her eyes. _The dungeon_.

How in the whole Wizarding World could she have ended up here? She thought back at the moment when Lestrange was torturing her, and breathed slowly out. She had passed out.. she needs to remember what happened and how she got here. Then her brain started to wake up, and she found the answers that she needed. She'd passed out when Lestrange was…. Cutting her.

Ginny slowly looked at her right, seeing a puddle of blood next to her where her lower arm was resting. _Great._ She slowly turned her arm around, scared of what she might see.

' _Blood-traitor'_

Ginny gasped and fell of the bed onto a warm towel. She didn't noticed it, too startled about what she just had seen. She crawled to the wall and rested with her back against it. She pulled her knees up to her chest clasping her arms around her knees. She rested her head on her knees and let out a quiet sob. What had they done to her? Slowly her sobs became more, and her shoulders started to shake heavily. She was crying inconsolably and did not stop herself this time. She needed to let it all out, she needed to be weak this time so she can be strong when it happens again.

After some time her sobs became quieter, and her shoulders stopped with shaking. She looked up with her bloodshot red eyes, and moist face. She looked back at her small bed, and noticed that a warm towel was lying on the floor next to it. She looked confused, and frowned with her eyebrows. She slowly reached out for the towel, and felt that is was warm and wet. A slight grimace crept over her face, maybe Draco Malfoy wasn't really that bad. She's sure that Draco had done it, who else would? She felt the softness of the towel, and gently laid it on top of the bloody word carved in her lower right arm. Immediately the skin was calmed by the touch, and Ginny let out a soft sight. She relaxed against the cold, stony wall and closed her eyes once again. She thought of home, of her friends, of Hogwarts her second home, and of Harry. His emerald green eyes flashed in front of her eyelids, and she smiled vaguely. Somehow his eyes were comforting, even though they were not really here.

She thought about what would be happening at home right now. Probably everyone would be shocked, and scared. But that's not what she wants. She wants them to stay calm and focused, and not bring themselves in any danger. She would never forgive them, and never forgive herself.

After some time she heard someone coming down the steps to her dungeon. Her body immediately tensed and her eyes widened. She heard someone pressing a key into the lock and turning it around. The door opened, revealing a dark shadow with white-blonde hair. Draco Malfoy. Her breath hitched, her hands balled into fists hoping that she wouldn't be taken away again. But instead he walked to her and slid down with his back on the cold, stony wall until he was sitting next to her with his legs sprawled out in front of him. She heard him letting out a soft sigh, and Ginny looked confused at him.

After a long time she spoke to him with a raspy voice, "What are you doing here?" Ginny pulled her legs even stronger to her chest and breathed shakily. She saw Malfoy shrugging which confused her ultimately.

"Nothing," he responded quietly and he closed his eyes. Ginny didn't buy it, she let out the breath she'd been holding and turned toward him. "Nothing? Come on.. you wouldn't sit next to a 'Blood-traitor' without a purpose," she hissed. She thought he would hurt her, but instead he didn't do anything. He looked at her without an expression. His lips formed a thin line, and his eyes were empty.

"I don't know what to do," he said quietly, looking slightly pained. Ginny's eyes widened with shock, he didn't knew what to do? Ginny looked in front of her and stretched her arms. "You don't know what to do with what?" she asked confused.

"With my family, with you…," he sighed, looking completely lost. Ginny turned around again, searching for a lie in his eyes, but didn't found any.

"Why?" she slowly asked. She waited for a response, but didn't get any. She looked around again, and saw the door which is not locked. "You know I can leave now?" she asked.

In the corner of her eye she saw him shrugging. "I know, but you won't," he simply said which made Ginny's blood boil with anger.

"I won't?" she hissed, "Do you think I'm too weak?" she hit the ground with her fists hard which made an echo sound trough the dungeon. She looked at Malfoy, wondering if she scared him off – which would be weird, but anyway. He didn't flinch, he didn't look scared. He looked lost.

"No, but if you'd leave they would find you," he pointed out, "you would never see the sun again." He looked now at her with his gray eyes. "But I figure you already knew that?" he asks her. She sees him fidgeting with his hands, and she nods, and he nods back.

She slowly stands up, wincing in pain, but she doesn't care. She probably will be here for a long time, so this is just the beginning. She slowly stumbles to her little bed, and falls on top of it. She lets out a soft sigh and closes her eyes. She presses her head into her pillow, hoping to shut everyone and everything out. When she hears someone moving, she opens her right eye a little. She sees Malfoy leaving her dungeon, leaving her behind.

A small click, and she knows that she's alone, again. She has the urge to cry again, but she has no tears left to cry. She slowly closes her eyes again, and breathes in and out. Finally after a couple of hours she's found rest, and gives into the darkness. Hoping it would take her away for a few hours, until hell begins again.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Finally the chapter has ended, it took me a lot, but I managed.** **This is the longest chapter I've written for the first time. I'm really proud of it so I hope you leave a couple of reviews.**

 **As you can see, I've made Draco Malfoy a little bit of both. He's still loyal to the Dark Lord, but not quite. You see, he thinks that Ginny doesn't deserve this ( which is totally true! ). I love Draco Malfoy, so I couldn't leave him like that. So I put him together with Ginny in this chapter, which I probably will do the upcoming chapters.**

 **As you can see, I've written it like J.K Rowling did with Hermione a little. It was very hard for me, but with that in my thoughts and guide I could manage. I hope you can appreciate it.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **See you soon,**

 **-M**


	6. Chapter 5: Time for Action

**Chapter 5: Time for Action**

 **Disclaimer: I own the necklace, nothing else.**

 **Hellooo again! Wow that was really enthusiastic, which is kinda weird because of everything that's happening right now. School has started again ( which killed me, and it was only the first three days! ) and I've been very busy. I really wanted to write a chapter, and I did but… it was horrible! That chapter ain't gonna see the daylight haha.**

 **So I'm back with a new chapter, and I hope you'll like it!**

 **And I've been thinking about what I'm going to do with the story, but I'll tell you at the end of the chapter, because I don't want to keep you from reading! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry is sitting in front of the window in the attic, his legs sprawled out in front of him. His back sore from sitting in this position for too long. He cracks his fingers and lets out a deep sigh. He sees a bird flying freely outside, not caring about anything. Suddenly he feels jealous of the bird. The bird can fly freely, not having a care in the world while Harry is running from the Dark Lord, hoping to finish the mission from Dumbledore. And besides that, also Ginny Weasley is captured by bloody Death Eaters!

He pulls his legs together, now sitting cross-legged. The room's silent once again, however the sound of Harry's thoughts inside his head is deafening. He hears blood pumping around in his ears, and it gives him an uneasy feeling.

After some time Harry hears soft footsteps coming up the stairs. The bedroom door opens quietly, but Harry doesn't look to check who it is. It doesn't really matter to him anymore.

"Harry?" Hermione asks him softly.

Harry hummed, still not looking behind him. The footsteps are closer to him now, stopping right behind him. But he doesn't care, after what happened he doesn't care about much anymore. It's like he's gone numb to the world, to the people who he loves.

Hermione takes the chair from Ron's desk and places it in front of Harry. She slowly settles in to the willow oak chair. She looks worriedly at him, taking one of his hands inside the both of hers.

"Harry this has to stop," she says determinedly. Her gaze hardens, and her hold on Harry's hand strengthens too.

Harry simply looks into her brown eyes, still not feeling anything.

"Harry, please talk to me," she says desperately, "when was the last time you've talked to me?" She almost looks like she's about to cry which does something to Harry inside, but he's still too numb to react to it.

"I don't get inside your head, do I?" she asks sadly, furrowing her eyebrows together. She slowly lets go of his hands, and lifts herself up from the chair with a little creak. She places the chair back in front of Ron's desk, and walks to the door. Harry's still not reacting.

He hears her stopping in front of the door.

"Harry… I need you, we all need you," she says with a cracked voice. "Please come back to us...," and with that she leaves the room once again. Leaving Harry all alone inside the attic with the deafening yet silent sound of regret, and pain.

He takes out his wand of his pocket, and for the first time since three days he says something with a raspy voice; " _Accio Necklace."_

A golden necklace with a golden heart in the middle of the golden string springs out of Harry's messy trunk. It flies into Harry's trembling hands, leaving a coldness on his palm. He slowly opens the golden heart which reveals two pictures. On of him and… one of Ginny. A lump forms inside his throat, but he tries to ignore it. He sees on the left side of the heart him laughing, pulling a hand through his black, messy hair. On the right side he sees Ginny, laughing with her fiery red hair flying around her face. She's waving carelessly with her hand towards the camera which makes Harry smile.

Oh Merlin, he wishes she'd be here right now.

Suddenly the bedroom door flies open, revealing Ron Weasley with an angry expression written all over his face. Harry immediately closes the necklace, putting it inside his pocket.

"Harry, what the hell is wrong with you?" Ron hisses, eyes wide with envy.

Harry jumps up from his place on the floor, eying Ron with a weird face.

Ron walks toward Harry placing his hands on both of Harry's shoulders shaking him around, hoping to wake him up.

"You're being stupid, do you know that?" he exclaims. "Hermione needs you! I need you, we all need you! But you acting around like this isn't helping us. We're all in a dark place right now, but the thing we need is support. And you aren't giving that, or receiving that." He prodded his finger into Harry's chest which made Harry wince in pain.

Harry still shocked by what has just happened slowly nods his head. Ron's eyes widen even more with disbelief, and happiness. Harry nods even more determined now, knowing he's been acting stupid these days. He should've been stronger.

"I'm sorry Ron," he says in a raspy voice. "I should've done better."

Ron nods, "Yeah you should have."

Then Ron does something unexpected, and throws his arms around Harry's shoulders. Maybe this looked a little gay, but he didn't care. He had his friend back, and it was thanks to him!

Harry gladly returned the hug with a smile plastered on his face.

"Come on, let's go downstairs."

* * *

"Hermione, please calm down!" Fred exclaimed annoyed. Hermione had been worried sick for an hour now, and he just couldn't take it anymore.

Hermione's head snapped up, glaring dangerously at Fred. She stopped walking – which she'd been doing for an hour already. She fell down on the couch with a loud thud, and exhaled.

"Fred, it's been an hour. They should've returned by now…," she glanced worriedly at the staircase.

Fred took Hermione's hand inside his, and squeezed it tight. Hermione smiled thankful at him, and he gladly returned the smile. The butterflies he felt inside his stomach when he made her smile or laugh were huge when he succeeded.

"I know, and they will," he answered, "Ron doesn't give up on things like this. And you know that." He prodded a finger softly in her belly which made her giggle, and again, the butterflies.

Hermione squeezed his hand and looked seriously in his sea blue eyes. He looked confused at her, but she didn't care. She wanted to do something she'd wanted to do since day one. She moved her head closer to his, and planted a soft kiss on his mouth. It was a pleasant feeling until her eyes got big and she pulled back immediately, because she was shocked by what she'd done. However that made Fred chuckle, and he pulled her back for another kiss.

They were interrupted by stairs which now creaked. Hermione jumped up immediately, hoping she'd see some good news. They all needed Harry, he is their strength, their power.

Hermione's smile widened as she was pleasantly surprised by Ron and Harry, who both were walking down the stairs with smiles on their faces. She threw her arms around Harry's neck, and Harry put his around her waist to return the hug.

"It's good to see you again," she whispered in his ear. Harry hugged her even closer, happy that he stopped pouting, because really, that was stupid and so not him.

Harry slowly let go of Hermione, looking with his green eyes full of regret into her happy brown ones. "Hermione, I'm sorry..," he fidgets on his feet, "I should've been there for you." He quickly looks behind her to Fred, "To all of you."

Fred nods, wordlessly saying he understands. Harry's and Ginny's relationship always has been confusing for him, it still is actually. Nonetheless, he knows they're important to each other. And actually, he's quite jealous of not having that kind of a relationship with Hermione. However he also knows how long it took them to get together. And he'll make work out of it to get that kind of a relationship with Hermione. Whatever the cost is.

Harry clasps his hands together, "Now, I'm not going to wait any longer. We're going to have to take action ourselves."

Hermione gapes at him, Fred looks confused, and Ron just looks normal. As always.

"Harry!" Hermione slaps him on the arm. "What are you thinking! It's not safe for you, nor for us," she exclaims. She folds her arms in front of her chest, making her look dangerous.

"Hermione, I know," he says with an annoyed tone. "But if we're not going to do anything it'll take weeks, hell even months to get her back. And when we are ready after all those months, do you really think she'll be alive by then? No they'll have killed her off, because why would they keep her alive, right?" he looks at Ron for support who nods furiously.

"He's right 'Mione-" before he can say even more Hermione cuts him off.

"Oh don't 'Mione' me Ronald! I know we're all worried about Ginny's safety, but we have to keep thinking of ourselves too," she yells at him, furiously. "If you haven't noticed, Harry is the number one searched wizard in the whole Wizarding Word, and if we're seen with Harry it'll make us 'dangerous wizards' as well," she sneers.

Fred places his hand on Hermione's shoulder, but she shrugs it off. "Hermione, don't make a fight out of this. It's not worth it," he softly says in her ear, but she ignores it.

Ron places his hands on his hips like his mother does when she's really angry, and you can see that anger is written all over his face. That is actually just expressed lightly, fury is written over his face. "Hermione, I'll be happy to inform you that we are going with Harry to finish Dumbledore's job, which makes us targets for sure. I thought you knew about this, oh so smart, perfect Hermione Granger," he spat the last words out as dirt which made Hermione boil with anger. She placed her hands on her hips, copying Ron's movement, and looked dangerously darkly at him. This was for sure one of the worst fights Harry and Fred had ever seen between the two of them.

Harry saw Hermione taking her wand out of her pocket, and immediately placed a protection shield between them.

"Guys, stop it. We don't fight each other, save that for the Death Eaters," he looked furiously at them, disappointed about how they reacted.

Hermione let out a slow breath, and stuffed her wand back into the pocket of her vest. Ron inhaled and exhaled, and slowly sat down on the couch. Hermione folded her arms against her chest, avoiding Ron's gaze.

"So, what are we going to do?" she asked.

Fred coughed, and got everybody's attention, "Well, we can't do anything with just the four of us, right?" They shook their heads. "Right, so I'm going to get Forge," he offered while Hermione cringed at how he called George.

"Okay, be back soon.. and bring more people," Harry said.

Fred walked out of the room, and a few moments later they heard a soft pop, and Fred was gone. Harry slumped into a big, soft chair, and let out the breath he had been holding back. He needed to get a plan, but how?

"Any ideas?" he asked sarcastically, however Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Yes, actually," she responded, and continued to talk with excitement. "The older people haven't come up with a plan, have they? No, I thought so. So the thing is, first of all; we have to have a plan, but that won't be the hardest part," she looked pained. "The hardest part will be reasoning with them, and if they don't agree… we have to get out unseen," she bit her lip.

Ron groaned, "And with my mum that'll be impossible…" he pulled a hand through his red hair, completely lost.

Harry, however, didn't gave the hope up. "It's going to work. I'm sure of it, when we have a plan," he looked hopeful at Hermione, however Hermione looked pained. She pulled a brown lock behind her ears, clearing her view.

"Harry, it's going to take me days to figure out a good plan," she groaned. "How will I be able to figure out a plan, _and_ an escape plan?" she looks hopeless.

Harry still didn't give up hope, he wasn't planning on giving it up until he got Ginny back. Safely inside his arms. "We'll help you. Whatever you need," he offered which made Hermione's eyes light up. She never got these kinds of offers.

She nodded enthusiastic, "Yes, that'll work!" she said happily.

"Great, let's begin then."

* * *

Fred apparated in front of their shop. He opened the door which made a bell ring. It's a good thing that on Sundays they aren't open.

Fred walks up the stairs in the back of the shop to the apartment above it. He opens the door, praying that George is in the apartment right now. His eyes are blinded by the sunlight that comes shining through the windows. They've always wanted an open, and modern apartment with a lot of light. But maybe this is a little too much?

He looks to his right, seeing two doors. One leads to his bedroom which is open, and the other leads to George's bedroom which is closed. He decides to take a leap of faith, and he knocks on George's door.

"Georgie?" he asks softly. He knows that if he'll talk to him the way he normally does, George definitely doesn't want to help. However, this is Ginny, but he doesn't want to take any chances.

George growls, "It's George or Forge. Georgie sounds gay." Fred chuckles, perhaps George is in a good mood today, and will come with him without any trouble.

"Forge, we have an emergency," he begins, "and we need you to help us." Fred leans against the door, sighing silently.

"Who need us? And for what?" he asks confused.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione. We're going to free Ginny, because the elder people don't do a shit. And if you will open your door please, we can talk much easier," he says annoyed, sometimes he can be really thick.

The door opens, revealing a copy of Fred himself. A smile is plastered on George's face, and Fred smiles too.

"We need more people, help me find them?" he asks smugly with a grin. George grins back, and nods. "Hell yeah, brother of mine," he winks.

Fred nods, "Let's get back to work then."

* * *

Meanwhile inside Grimmauld Place, a huge discussion is taking place.

"You don't understand Kingsley! The kids are getting annoyed, they will be planning on something soon!" Molly Weasley exclaims, angry at the people who don't do anything for her little baby daughter.

"Molly, we understand. But we need to have a good plan that won't kill us, or Ginny," Remus Lupin explains with softness, and care.

Molly's husband nods, "Molly, dear, he's right. They are all right."

However that was a step to far and she explodes, "Right? Arthur, this is our DAUGHTER they're talking about! Who knows what they're doing with her right now!" A sob breaks out of her mouth, "Who knows if she's still alive…" Arthur furrows his eyebrows, he stands up and places an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Molly, dear, she is still alive. I know it, and deep down.. you know it too," he whispered in her ear.

Molly slowly nods, she knows it's true. But the thought of her baby girl trapped with Death Eaters… it makes her sick.

"Alright, but we have to act fast," she responds, and everyone nods.

"Molly, dear, why don't you go to bed already. It's late, and we have a rough day tomorrow, okay?" her husband offers her. Molly nods, she gives him a kiss on the cheek, and waves everyone a goodnight. She slowly walks up the stairs, reaching her bedroom. She throws the door open, and launches herself on the bed. She falls asleep quickly.

The next morning, all of them are sitting around the kitchen table again. A heated discussion is going on, and Molly can't take it anymore.

"Enough!" she yells. "You're going to make a plan! And stop fussing," she points to all of them. "I honestly can't be around all of you anymore, because you all are acting like babies." She takes her coat from her chair, and turns around. "I'm out, I'm going back home. And if you don't have figured out a plan by tomorrow, I'm going by myself," and with that she walked out of the kitchen, leaving a stunned silence behind. She steps into the fireplace, yelling The Burrow, and back home she is.

However, what she finds at The Burrow isn't comforting. She sees a whole pack of children inside her living room, a heated conversation going on.

"What's going on in here?" she shrieks.

The sound of voices stops immediately, and all the heads are turned toward her. She sees her son, Ronald, walk out of the group. He looks apologetic, but his head is upwards. Making him look determined.

"Mum, I know this looks weird.. but we have a plan," he explains. She lifts up her eyebrows, curious about what is happening. She looks around the crowd, seeing many familiar faces; Luna Lovegood, Leo Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, the twins, Harry and Hermione, and so on.

"What kind of plan?" she looks her son in the eye.

"A plan to save Ginny," he says. Her breath hitches, she eyes him suspiciously.

"Tell me about it," she demands. And he tells her about it. After a full hour, she understands the plan. And she has to admit, it's a good plan.

"So mum… what do you think?" he asks softly.

She nods, and everybody's face turns into a smile.

"Let's do it."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeehhh, that was it again. I hope you enjoyed it, because really. This one was a really hard one. Jeezzz. However I did enjoy writing it.**

 **About the story. We only have a couple of chapters left. Not a lot. I've decided ( because this literally is the first story I've ever written ) that I won't make this a long story. But I'm going to make the last chapters, hopefully, fantastic for you.**

 **Sorry for the late update, I was so busy for the last weeks. So was my Beta, we just had a lot to do, and the computer didn't always help… However a huge thank you to my Beta! I couldn't have shared this story without you, because really, my grammar would've been so bad! :)**

 **An please review, I'll answer anything! And I love just to get reviews, it gives me motivation, and inspiration!**

 **See you soon!**

 **-M**


	7. Chapter 6: Are We Safe Yet?

**Chapter 6: Are we safe yet?**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, everything belongs to the great J.K Rowling.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hellooww, I'm back ( finally ). And I'm so so so sorry for the very late update, but here it is. I don't want to keep you waiting so here is an extra long chapter,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

'It's been a week."

That is the last thing Draco said to Ginny in two days. She'd lost track of time, and so discovered that she'd been here for over a week. Panic arose, but actually she didn't care anymore. If you'd see her body right now, you'd probably faint. Cuts, bruises and burned skin everywhere. Her hair is a birds nest, and her eyes are empty. She had gotten thinner over the week, she didn't fit into her clothes anymore. Way too big. Every time she got brought back to her cell, she slumped down into the same corner she did every day, because walking wasn't an option anymore. She had become too weak to do anything, apart from laying or sitting down. And boy, did she fight it. But it was for no use, they really broke her.

However, her fight wasn't over. No matter how hard they would try to get answers out of her, they would never succeed.

Ginny knew she was strong, but really, she really wanted to be rescued by now. Of course, she first thought about how they shouldn't rescue her, but she just couldn't take it any longer. If she'd be still here in two weeks, she'd die. And of course, if that meant that everybody would still be safe, she'd die happily for them. But she is just too young to die already!

Too wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice someone walking down the stairs. The door suddenly opened, revealing Draco Malfoy.

Her heart stops for a split second, afraid of what might will happen next. She's hoping for just an update on things, but she has this awful feeling that it might be something else. She sees the sadness inside his eyes, and her heart falls. Tears spring into her eyes, and she lets out a small whimper. She can't do this again!

"I'm sorry Ginny, I can't do anything," he eyes her regretfully. "I couldn't make it stop."

Ginny tries to smile, but it turns into a grimace. "I understand.. it would blow your cover," she trembles. Her hands are vibrating, and she takes a deep breath.

He walks towards her, and helps her up. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this the rough way," he apologizes. Ginny just nods, and he throws her over his shoulder. Carrying her around like a sack of potatoes. Draco slowly walks out of the dungeon, onto the stairs. After a few minutes, what felt like hours for them, he finally reaches the big room.

"Hello mother," he says. "Father," he nods. He nods at the other people in the room, there are a lot of them today.

"Well done Draco," Lestrange praises him. Ginny shudders by hearing her voice. She won't ever be able to get rid of that shiver. At least that's how she feels right now.

"Put her down here," she points at the floor, "and then leave her to me." She laughs horribly, it makes goosebumps appear on Ginny's skin. "Of course you may watch this, I'm sure you'll love it," she spoke with self-satisfaction.

Draco doesn't answer, he just puts Ginny down on the hard, cold, stony floor. Then he leaves the room without another word.

"Well, well… isn't it the lovely Weasley who doesn't answer any of our questions?" Lestrange points with her wand at Ginny, however Ginny doesn't flinch. It doesn't scare her anymore, it became reality for her. A sort of everyday routine. Yes, it sounds awful, but really, it has become reality for her. She can't fight it, but the only thing she can is to keep her mouth shut. And she's going to do that until her last breath.

"Tell us, are you going to open that mouth of yours today?" Lestrange asks her, however Ginny doesn't open her mouth. The only thing she's doing right now, is glaring at Lestrange.

"So be it," Lestrange declares.

Lestrange draws up her wand, pointing it at Ginny. She yells; " _Crucio!"_ and Ginny struggles agains the pain. Yet, however many times Lestrange crucio curses Ginny, Ginny doesn't black out much to her dismay. Ginny stays strong, for her and for all the people who need her to be strong.

"Argh, why won't you speak!" Lestrange yelled with frustration.

Ginny slowly turned around, now laying on her belly facing Lestrange. He mouth is dry, and her throat hurts. But she needs to get this out of her mouth.

"Because I have something worth dying for."

Lestrange's expression turned into hate, and she pulled her wand up once again. Ginny saw Narcissa Malfoy looking scared, and her face is white as paper.

"Bella, don't murder her," she demands quietly. Lestrange snaps her head towards Narcissa with a confused look. Narcissa notices, and quickly continues. "It would make you a murderer, I don't want that for you."

Lestrange laughs, "Since when do you care if I murder people or not?"

Narcissa looks pained, and bites her underlip. "She's just a child," she pleads. This confuses Ginny ultimately, why the hell would Narcissa Malfoy protect her?

"Fine, I won't kill her….yet," Lestrange answers.

Lestrange turns back towards Ginny, and lifts up her wand again. " _Bombarda_!" she exclaims, and something blows up next to Ginny. She sees human flesh flying around her, and Ginny screams till her throat is hoarse. No sound comes out of her throat anymore, and the tears start falling down her cheeks. What have they done to her again? What will they do to her next?

And will she survive this?

* * *

"Hermione, focus!" Harry exclaims. He's tired of waiting. He's been waiting for 4 bloody days, and who knows what's happening to Ginny right now, or if she's even alive?

"Harry I'm trying to, but you don't make it easy for me right now!"

Ron lays a hand on Harry's shoulder, and Harry turns around. "Let her be, she'll find out the last missing peace of the puzzle anytime soon," he softly tells him.

"Yes… but when?" Harry wonders.

Ron shrugs, and returns to his seat at the kitchen table. Not a lot of people are inside The Burrow right now. A lot of the children have seated themselves near Malfoy Manor, ready to attack. The plan of course is to get Ginny out, that is their number one goal, but also to hurt as many people there are inside the Manor. It is war after all.

Harry walks towards the couch, and falls down on it. He lets out a soft sigh, and sees Luna Lovegood sitting next to him with a dreamy expression.

"There is no need to worry Harry," she says softly, dreamily looking at something.

Harry nods, "Thank you Luna."

"There is no need to thank me Harry Potter," she looks at him right now with her eyebrows lifted. "I know you're having a hard time, and we're all here to help. I'm already happy I got to see you, because of course it wasn't sure if you would return back to Hogwarts after all."

Harry looked confused at her. "How did you know?" he asks hesitantly.

"I saw it inside your eyes, you're easy to read you know," and she stares again to something Harry possibly can't see.

Ron is running towards Harry, and stops in front of him to catch his breath. Harry jumps up from the couch, looking both scared and excited.

"It's Ginny…" he breathes, "she's being tortured."

Harry's breath hitched, and he grabbed Ron's wrist.

"Who saw this?"

Ron exhaled, "George, he saw it through a window, although he couldn't see how Ginny looked because-" Ron stopped there, not knowing if it would be good for Harry to know, however Harry's grip on his wrist strengthened.

Ron pulled his wrist out of Harry's grip with a painful hiss. "Merlin Harry! You're hurting me," he exclaimed.

"Sorry Ron.. I- I.. I just need to know what you're not telling me," he demanded.

Ron inhaled deeply, "Fine…" Ron gestured towards the couch, Harry following the lead, slumping down onto the couch.

"Luna.. could you please?" Ron softly asked. Luna nodded, and walked away with a little hop in her step.

Ron rubbed his face with the palm of his hand, and ran his hand through his red hair. "Okay, Harry, here it comes. They saw an explosion taking place near Ginny… You know what it means. However they couldn't see anything else after the explosion. Vision totally blurred by smoke."

Harry's vision blurred when Ron talked about the explosion. His hands started to shake, and his eyes started to water. Ron noticed and tried to make Harry calm down, but that was in vain. Harry didn't even notice Ron, he didn't notice anything anymore than the horrible thought of Ginny dying. Harry tried to get his breath in control, and after a minute he started to talk.

"There's no time to lose," he said with a raspy voice.

"Harry I know, but we shouldn't rush it. If we rush we'll get killed, and you know it."

Harry growled, "I know Ron, but if you haven't noticed, everyone is ready for attack but if you aren't…. I suggest you shouldn't stop us." Harry jumped off the couch and walked steadily outside.

That boy really would get himself killed.

"Merlin Harry!" Fred and George whispered loudly. "You scared us to death!" Fred said angrily while Harry shrugged.

"Focus guys, Ginny will not be able to take it any longer," Harry looked pained. He took his wand out of his robe, and held it for some kind of soothing feeling.

The twins regained their focus, and the three of them waited for the first sign of Neville Longbottom. When he would give the sign everybody would started moving, taking their positions. Some people would stay behind to warn them if anything dangerous was about to come. And the rest would go inside the Manor to fight. And Harry's, the twins', Hermione's, and Ron's job ( if Ron would be there ) would be saving Ginny, and returning to The Burrow safely with her. That shouldn't be too hard, right?

Out of Fred's mouth suddenly came a girly like scream.

"What the hell Fred?" George whispered angrily at his twin brother who looked at him apologetically. Fred shrugged and his eyes turned into full concentration again.

"Neville's sign," he pointed them out. "I saw the flash of light, it's time to move.

Harry nodded, and slowly stood up from the place they were hidden. He walked in front of time, out of sight of the people who are in the Manor. Fred and George are covering his back, slowly walking after him towards the Manor.

Harry felt the cold air moving past him like ice. He shuddered but still managed to move on. He had to safe Ginny, and what is a little bit of cold then?

When they reached the door they saw everyone, with the exeption of a few others, gathered around the big door. They were completely, and utterly silent. They all knew how important silence would be on this mission, and they were doing fairly well on that part. Everybody looked up from the ground or peoples faces to get a good look at Harry and the twins. Waiting for their command to storm into the Manor. Harry slowly reached them, and nodded to Fred and George. He took a good hold on his wand and nodded to everyone. It is time to start.

They heard the door opening, and everyone stormed inside except for the twins and Harry. They would come in sometime later. However the person who opened the door stayed behind too. And that person is the one and only Ron Weasley. And right next to him stands Hermoine with a soft smile.

"Ron?" George exclaimed.

"'Mione?" Fred exclaims worriedly.

Hermione walks towards Fred and slaps him in the face. After that she gives him a long kiss full on the lips. "You really didn't think I wouldn't be coming huh?" she looks angrily at him. Fred looks worriedly, hoping Hermione would calm down. "I would never _ever_ leave my friends alone on these kinds of missions, and don't forget that!" she prods with her finger into his chest at every word she says. And when she's done Fred pulls her into his arms, and gives her a kiss on top of her head.

"Of course I won't forget it."

George pretends like he has to vomit, however Fred ignores him completely. George returns his attention towards Ron, looking weird at him.

"Still… Ron?!" George exclaims.

"Yeah… I couldn't let you go without me huh?"

Fred huffed, "It almost looked like it."

Harry nodded, however he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I knew you'd come. I never doubted that."

Ron smiled right back at him and nodded. "Of course, this is my bloody sister we're talking about right?" he laughed.

The twins laughed too, and Harry dropped his hand. His face returned into his concentrated gaze, and he took a deep breath. "It's time to go," he said solemnly said. He walked into the Manor with the three Weasleys, and Hermione behind him. Although he was walking into a very dangerous situation right now, he felt safe with them. He felt strong with them by his side.

They hear in the distance the sound of firing spells, and screams of anger of pain. They see all kinds of colors flashing in the distance, and Harry takes out his Invisibility Cloak. He gestures with it to the Weasleys, and Hermione but they all shake their heads.

"No Harry, you should do it on your own. It is much safer for Ginny, and you that way. And after all we can't all fit in that thing with the three of us, let alone four," Fred points Harry out.

"However it would be smart if I would come with you. I have to make sure everything is safe, and that we really take out the guards in front of Ginny's room. I'm sure of it that they'll be standing there," Hermione explains, and they all nod.

"I'll be standing here to get us out if anything goes wrong," Ron says.

Harry nods dutifully, and gives them one last smile what says: 'It'll be okay.' However Harry doesn't know if it will be okay.

Ron gives the two of them one last hug, and Fred gives Hermione a passionate kiss. George hugs the two of them, and then Harry throws the cloak on top of them, and they're nowhere to be seen at last.

The brothers give each other a nod, and together they run into the huge fight that is happening right now in the big room.

* * *

Harry and Hermione are walking silently in the cold, empty hallways of the Manor. The only sound to be heard was the wind blowing past them.

He feels Hermione shuddering, and he takes her hand into his. "Hermione it will be okay. We'll get her out, and everybody else safely," he assures her with a whisper.

Hermione chuckles a little, "Look who's become the optimist."

Harry chuckles too. He's not been really the optimist lately with all of this happening right now.

"Look," Hermione says quietly.

Harry looks up from the ground, seeing a small spot of light in the distance. He pulls at Hermione's hand a little so she'll stop walking. When they both stopped walking they saw that the spot of yellow light slowly came closer. Harry felt Hermione squeezing his hand from anxiety, and he squeezed reassuringly back. He saw to his left a small hallway with no light. He pulled Hermione after him into the hallway to make sure that nobody could notice them. Harry put a finger on his lips to make sure that Hermione would stay quiet, and after a couple of minutes they saw the light passing them silently. When Harry looked into the hallway he saw that there were stairs moving downward on the end of the hallway. He was about to pull Hermione after him, but she stopped him.

"No, I have to stay here," she quietly said which Harry understood. He had to do this on his own.

"Alright, be safe."

She nodded uncertainly, but grabbed her wand tighter anyway and made her way to the entry of the hallway. Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak tighter around his body, and slowly made his way down the stairs only to find an iron bar door.

He put his hand around one bar and pulled at it. Nothing moved.

He looked into the chamber, only to see a small light in the corner. He held his breath to hear the sounds inside the chamber, and he heard quiet whimpers. And he knew those whimpers out of thousands. Ginny Weasley.

His Ginny is sitting inside this dungeon.

His breath quickened, and he grabbed his wand out of his robe. He pointed at the lock and softly said: ' _Alohomora!'_

However the door didn't open. He had to use some real power then.

" _Bombarda!"_

And he finally was inside the dungeon. Together again after one hell-like week without Ginny.

* * *

 _*A few hours earlier*_

When Ginny woke up she couldn't remember a thing about what had happened to her above the ground. The only thing she felt was pain. Awfully stinging pain. Pain that makes you want to crumble to the ground, not wanting to feel anything. Wanting to die.

When Ginny slowly opened her eyes, she saw nothing but darkness. She noticed that they ( Draco ) were kind enough to even lay her down onto the little bed. She felt this awful pain, and smelled fresh blood. Her blood. She looked to her left side which was aching with the pain. Blood was smeared everywhere, little red drops dropping from the left side of her body onto the ground in a red puddle of blood. She hesitantly placed one finger onto her left lower arm, and cried out in pain. What on earth had they done to her? Oh right, the bombarding spell. They literally had blown her up with her own flesh and blood.

Ginny tried to sit on top of the bed, and after a couple of minutes she succeeded. Groaning because of the pain, Ginny steadied herself onto the bed.

With her right hand Ginny sought the small mirror that was laying underneath her bed. She felt something sharp, and got a deep cut on the palm of her hand. She hissed, and cursed herself for being stupid.

She took the mirror off the floor, and looked at it. The thing that was supposed to be her was staring into the mirror with red puffy eyes. Her hair was a fiery red birds nest, and her face was full of little cuts. She was even paler than ever before, and her face almost contained no fat. She simply didn't recognize herself anymore.

A small sob breaks out of her mouth, and Ginny bites her tongue. Not wanting to cry anymore. She walks towards the wall, and pushes her back against it. Slowly she slides down the wall to sit on the ground, leaning in to the wall. She closed her eyes, and let out a heavy sight.

It's been a week, and still she is sitting inside this horrible cold icy room. When will it be time to come rescuing her? Slowly Ginny began to lose consciousness.

Or when will it be time to die?

* * *

"LEE!" Fred exclaimed, watching in horror how his friend fell down to the ground after a flash of green light.

"NO FRED!" Ron screamed, "DON'T GO TO HIM, IT WILL KILL YOU!"

Fred only saw red in front of his eyes, full of anger. He knew Ron was right about that, but he is getting his revenge for his death. No matter what anyone wanted to tell him, he is getting his revenge. He balled his left fist, and gripped his wand even tighter. The first Death Eater what would come into his sight should be ready to die at his hands.

He saw a Death Eater, and immediately got into a duel with him. And not seconds later the Death Eater fell to the ground. Dead.

George watched in horror how his twin brother became a monster. Only then he saw the body of Lee laying motionless behind Fred, and all the anger that he suddenly felt made his blood boil through his whole body. _Oh these Death Eaters will regret this_.

He lifted his wand, and shot dozens of curses through the room, and got into a duel with a blood thirsty Death Eater.

They all knew they were about to lose, but just in the right moment the Order stormed inside throwing curses anywhere.

"Kids! Get out now, let us finish it!" Kingsley yelled while dueling a Death Eater.

Fred looked like he was about to kill, "What about the dead bodies?"

"What about Harry and Hermione?" Ron asked worriedly.

"What about bloody frickin' Ginevra Weasley?" George exclaimed.

"What about our fight?" Neville shouted, and everybody looked surprised at him. The twins even with awe.

"We'll take care of that, now go!" Remus told them worriedly, hoping the children would all get out alive. However the Death Eaters heard that Harry Potter was inside the Manor, and many immediately ran out of the room for a house search.

Remus signaled Tonks and Mr. Weasley, and the three of them sprinted out of the room following the Death Eaters.

The rest of the Order stayed to fight, while the children fought beside them even though they had to leave. However they would not leave this fight until everyone from their side was safe and sound out of the Manor.

* * *

Harry stepped inside the room, lighting up the tip of his wand with a simple spell: _'Lumos'._ First he saw a small bed on the left side of the room in the corner. There were no windows, just a little candle that was the only thing that gave some light.

"Ginny?" he whispered.

He looked to his left, and then saw her sitting silently in the corner with her eyes closed. Probably whimpering because of the pain she felt.

His heart ached with pain, with sorrow, and most of all with guilt. Guilt that he wasn't able to save her that evening. Guilt that it took him so long to be here. Guilt that she'd to endure all this pain what had supposed to be his. All he could think about was about how it should've been different. How he should've been here, and not Ginny.

He set his thoughts aside, and now focused on the task to get her out of here. When rushing over to her side, her eyes fluttered open with shock. Immediately her eyes settled on his, and her mouth fell open. Tears glistering in her eyes, he felt his throat snapping closed. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, making sure he was real and not just another dream. And he squeezed back, making sure she was real and not dead.

He brushed some red locks aside, and rested his forehead against hers. She breathed out heavily, and Harry's heart ached again.

"Hey Gin," he whispered full with love. He felt her shiver underneath his touch. She sniffled, and grabbed his hand.

"It's really you..,"

He let out a soft laugh, "Of course it's really me."

His eyes looked stern again. "Gin, I have to get you out of here. Look, there is a fight going on upstairs so we'll be using the Invisibility Cloak. I'm going to do everything I can to get you out okay?" He saw her mouth opening to protest, but he cut her off. "No Gin hear me out, I'm going to do everything I can. It doesn't matter if I don't get out. What matters is to get _you_ out. They didn't want you, they wanted me, and if that's what they want. Then that's what they'll get." He heard her making a disagreeing noise. "Ginny, listen to me. It's always been about my death, and if somebody else has to die for that instead of me I won't ever be able to forgive myself. And you've been here long enough okay?"

"Ginny? Do you think you can stand?" Harry asked.

He heard her trying, and heard her making annoyed noises. So instead he grabbed her hand, and pulled her slowly up from the cold floor tiles.

"I'm going to carry you okay?" he told her, and he saw her nodding which was quite a surprise knowing that Ginny didn't liked to be carried.

He picked her up in bridal style, and made sure she was comfortable. Her head nestled into his chest, and her hands gripped his shirt tight. He saw all the cuts, and bruises on her skins and suddenly he felt so angry. After some time he heard her breath softening, so now knew that she'd fallen asleep. Carefully he took his Invisibility Cloak out of his pocket and threw it over them.

He was going to make sure Ginny would get outside, no matter what the costs.

* * *

"Lupin!"

Remus Lupin was running back into the room where all the fighting was taken place. He saw the worried, questioning faces and shook his head.

"Haven't found Ginny or Harry. Hermione is right behind me," he told them and clearly saw that Fred let out a relieved breath.

Hermione came next into the room, totally out of breath but with an urgent look on her face. "They must be outside by now," she whispered to Lupin.

"What!?"

"Yeah, I've been standing guard there and I heard something passing me. Then Harry's voice said that he would find a way outside trying not to be seen," she explained hastily.

Lupin huffed, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Because I needed to make sure that nobody would hear it, so that they could get outside without trouble of course!" she exclaimed offendedly.

Lupin nodded absently, "Yeah okay, get the kids back to the Burrow. We'll be there soon."

He saw her nodding and after some time no kids were found in the Manor. Now it was up to them to finish this fight.

* * *

Hermione apparated with the other kids inside the Burrow. Everybody was still full with adrenaline of the fight, and had a lot of questions.

Hermione let herself fall down on one of the couches, and was immediately buried with questions.

"Hermione, where are the adults?"

"Hermione, where is Harry?"

"Hermione, is Ginny here?"

"Hermione, is Ginny alright?"

And at some point she just couldn't take it anymore.

"COULD YOU ALL PLEASE SHUT UP!" she screamed, and everybody fell silent once again.

"I have no idea what is going on, but I suggest if you have to get home safely you should leave now. We'll tell you later what happened, and what the outcome of this whole thing was," she huffed out in frustration. Honestly she knew she was very smart, but she doesn't have all the answers!

A few minutes later some kids used the Floo to get home, and the kids who could apparate apparated back home.

The only people who were still there were the Weasleys, Luna, Neville, and Hermione.

The silence was deafening, everybody lost in their own thoughts. It was broken by loud noises, and suddenly the whole living room was full of aurors, parents, and friend of adults.

"Where are Ginny and Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly.

And just in that moment Harry apparated in the middle of the room with a very pale Ginny Weasley in his arms. His eyes were bloodshot, and his face was full with horror.

"Help me," Harry pleaded with worried eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Oh my goodness. This chapter was a hell to write, but I made it.**

 **So so so so sorry for the very late update, I just was so busy. School really wasn't helping me, only giving more tests and more homework. I had no time to write, and I feel really bad for the very late update.**

 **However, I'm not very proud of this chapter. But hey, I hope you enjoyed it** **!**

 **Aanndd, I have vacation right now, so I'll be able to write the epilogue really fast! Yes you heard that right, this was the last real chapter, and the next one is already the end. I feel quite sad, because this was my first real story on this website, and I'm so proud of it and of myself. It feels like closing off a chapter in your life, however I'll continue with brand new stories!**

 **I already want to thank all of you for sticking with me, and reading my story. Also a huge thank you to the people who have reviewed my story, it really helped me.**

 **Well, see you very soon!**

 **-M**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Propitius Eris?**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling not to me xx**

 **A/N:**

 **Hiii there, so I'm back with this story one last time!** **However I'm so sorry that I didn't updated fast like I said I would. Suddenly I had no time left, because I had to leave to Indonesia for my vacation ( and for the people who're wondering; Indonesia was amazing! It was so pretty, I miss it already ).**

 **And I couldn't edit my chapters, so that's also a reason why this chapter is too late. Sorry :( ( I was completely stressed out by this )**

 **However** **I'm so excited to share this with you guys, because that means that my very first fanfic has been completed! I really hope you've enjoyed this fanfiction in all its glory ;)** **. So now the last time you'll read my writing has come,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Burrow was a madhouse when everybody had returned from battle. Everyone got checked on any wounds, and Ginny immediately got apparated with Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley to St. Mungo's.

The following days everybody waited anxiously for the answer on Ginny's health after that hell-like week inside Malfoy Manor. A couple of times Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley flooed back to the Burrow to give any updates or answers on questions. But after that the waiting just started over again. The atmosphere in the Burrow was full with anxiety, and doubts of the inhabitants. Not a lot of laughs were heard from the twins, and Hermione and Ron had more fights than ever. Bill and Charlie who had returned for the battle had stayed to hear the result, and Percy had never shown up not even at the battle. And Harry fell back into his pessimistic behaviour. However the good thing was that he didn't lock himself up inside the attic anymore.

One day Mrs. Weasley flooed back with a happy expression written all over her face. She immediately went straight for the kitchen where everyone was in, and they all turned around with hopeful glances.

"She's awake," she whispered happily.

Relieved breaths were heard everywhere in the kitchen, and soon everybody got up to floo over to St. Mungo's. And Mrs. Weasley didn't stop them, they all needed this. It was still war after all, so they had to get every happy moment they could get.

A few moments later everyone was sitting impatiently in the waiting room. Waiting until they could go visit Ginny.

When Hermione glanced beside her she saw an irritated Harry sitting next to her. No wait, irritated was a small word for what she saw next to her. More like a worried Harry who had no patience left, and actually just wanted to sprint to that room, was a little bit more accurate.

And that's exactly what he did.

* * *

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

Mr. Weasley and his wife were sitting beside one side of the bed looking to the beautiful, but broken red head.

Harry felt tears welling up inside his eyes, but blinked them fast away. He walked over to the bed, and took absently a chair from behind him. His eyes only focused on the beautiful, and strong red head in front of him.

When she heard movement inside the room her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw where these beautiful green eyes which calmed her immediately. She looked with awe inside those eyes, and suddenly it felt like they were the only people on this whole planet. She stretched her arm out, and carefully touched his cheek. Again making sure he was real. She sighed with relief, and a tear escaped from her eye.

"Harry..," she sighed.

"Ginny," he whispered while he took her hand into his.

She saw tears welling up inside his emerald eyes, and let out a small sob. He held her hand more tight, and suddenly she couldn't stop the tears from falling. Her whole body was shaking right now, and she felt a pair of strong arms surround her.

And suddenly she felt at peace. She felt safe, and most of all;

She felt at home.

* * *

The last few weeks flew by, and before they even knew it Ginny was back home safely.

And on this late summer night Ginny and Harry were sitting close to each other near Harry's tree behind the Burrow. His arms draped around her shoulder, and her head resting against his chest. Peacefully watching the slow streaming river Ginny noticed that their chests now moved in sync. She slowly inhaled, and grabbed his hand. She noticed that Harry was staring at her, and she slowly turned her head towards his. Only to see his love for her inside his eyes, and her stomach did a weird flip.

While her eyes returned to watch the river a thought came rolling into her mind, and her face immediately fell. Harry noticed and gripped her hand more tight.

"What is it Gin?"

Ginny exhaled, "I just got reminded by something."

She heard his breath hitching, and felt his body tensing. She slowly let go of his hand, and turned around to look at him.

"You got reminded by what?" he asked worriedly.

"By you," she simply says which leaves him in confusion. She shook her hands a little to make the anxiety leave. "That you have to leave me soon."

His peaceful feeling left, and she saw the happiness fading out of his eyes. She took his hand again to give him silent support.

"I'm sorry Gin," he whispers.

"No, don't you dare to be sorry for this Harry," she whispered fiercely back. "I know that you have to leave, and that I can't join you," she closes her eyes, "so please don't be sorry."

He nods, "Okay Ginny, but I still have to tell you something."

Ginny hesitantly nods, worried about what he's going to tell her but lets him speak anyway.

"I still blame myself for what happened to you-" he noticed that she was going to interrupt him but kept on talking. "And I don't like that I have to leave you again, but there is no other way. I have to do this, and" he inhales deeply, "and it's the only way to stop all of this."

Ginny nods again, "I understand Harry."

Harry smiles gratefully, "And I know that I can't ask you to stay out of all of this, because you'll fight anyway knowing who you are." He sees her smirking which makes him smile, "But I have to ask you one thing to forgive myself."

She sees him turning completely serious, and she furrows her eyebrows.

"Do you forgive me?" he asks with a shaky voice.

Her eyes turn into heart eyes, full with love for him. "Of course Harry, I will always do that," she nods, and she feels tears falling down on her cheek.

"I will always forgive you," she tells him fiercely.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **OMG! I finished it!**

 **I really, really, really hoped you liked the chapters, and that you love the ending! I've tried so hard on all these chapters, and maybe you know it is my first story ever so I'm very proud!**

 **I've named the story: Propitius Eris; because it means forgive in Latin. I found it really fitting the story.**

 **However, this was the ending, and I want to thank all of you! Thank you to the people who have stuck with me through the whole story, thank you to all the readers, thank you to the people who reviewed the story it really helped me, and just a thank you to all of you.**

 **Also a huge thank you to my beta, you're amazing!**

 **Well, that was it. I really hoped you've enjoyed the story so yeah.**

 **Maybe until the next story**

 **-M**


End file.
